This Time We'll Win
by blueberryblueberry
Summary: "So what were you planning Thor?" Natasha started. "Ah yes, we might be able to undo the snap, Lady Natasha. If we could return to the past and undo everything before it will happen. "Thor answered, earnestly and with hope. Shuri chuckled at the idea. -A POST Infinity War Story-
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Please correct me for any mistakes, I have not read the comics but have watch all the movies, and I'll base their characters to what the movies portrays them.** **Credits to the MCU.** "_

Chapter 1 

All the dust in Wakanda fell quietly, a trickle of rain poured, but it never wash the pain away. Banner got off the dented and damaged Hulk-buster and he silently walked towards Thor who was kneeling, using his new weapon to support him.

His clothes were nearly drenched in the downpour. He stopped a few steps from Thor when he heard him muttering words. Was he praying? Crying? Who wouldn't though, after almost everyone disappeared? He could barely remember what happened after Ragnarok, on that spaceship, he was the Hulk that time, and Hulk feels sad, so was he and he too had tears in his eyes now.

"Thor... "Banner called softly, he didn't want to stop Thor from grieving, who was he grieving though? His people? Valkyrie? He just can't remember the events but the Hulk's feeling inside him were the same as Thor's. And that makes him confused and in pain.

Thor began another set of prayer, he lifted his face up and laid his weapon down, the rain hiding his tears. The prayer mentioned names of his people, his friend, and then Loki. And Banner stood there in silence, realizing how much Thor had lost. And he felt utterly crushed for his friend, to lose his home, his people, and his brother all in a span of three days.

He walked back to where the survivors were, he saw those that survived the snap, there was Steve and Natasha. He also saw a few of Wakanda's soldiers, the woman named Okoye. The Raccoon alien. And Rhodey sitting confused. But none of them had dry eyes for what happened, if not for Thor's shower, those tears would've been visible.

An hour later.

The rain stopped and Thor had joined everyone inside the palace. Wakandans were busy in the aftermath, everyone prepared for a funeral pyre for tonight. The raccoon named Rocket sat across him, Banner joined them.

Banner handed them a towel. "Here I'm sorry for your losses, Thor." Was all Banner could say. Rocket nodded at him as a thank you.

Thor silently thanked him and accepted the towel. He dried his hair first and left it there, hiding his face in the shadows. Banner patted him in the back.

After Thor, he went to check on the others, Steve and Natasha were in one of the Palace's dining areas, and he heard from the guards that Okoye went to inform Shuri about the events, Rhodey left for the Avengers Facility to check if the government is still intact and the casualties inside their circle. Even though it was a bit awkward to meet Natasha, he still asked them, trying to pull them away from where he couldn't reach them.

Thor followed, he went to sit with them and he _helped_ lighten the mood. "There is still a way to undo this." He proposed and placed the towel on the table.

A second ago, Banner thought Thor was already too depressed to reach out, but now with his rather positive suggestion, he was wrong.

"Glad to see you in a good mood again, Thor." Banner greeted as Thor sat next to him.

"Believe me, friend Banner. I am actually not. But it does not mean I should brood over forever, losing something is hard. And losing my brother three times, is _harder_. My home and my people, the hardest. "Thor replied heavily. "But there may be another way. "

Steve changed positions, now he was looking at Thor and Banner. "Tell me, what...how-" he paused probing for a sensible question. "What should we do now?" Steve pinched his nose bridge, he was clashing between sadness and anger, and all he did was to stay calm. "There's no word about Stark yet too. What now? "

Shuri came in to join them, even her eyes numbed in red. "So you are Thor? I'm a fan of how you produce sparks. My name is Shuri. "She introduced herself and Thor smiled at her, she sat next to Natasha.

"So what were you planning Thor?" Natasha started.

"Ah yes, we might be able to undo the snap, Lady Natasha. If we could return to the past and undo everything before it will happen. "Thor answered, earnestly and with hope.

Shuri chuckled at the idea. "That is _impossible_ , Science had never proved Time Travel Theories yet. But if it was, I agree with that, no matter how dangerous altering the past is."

"The Wizard named Strange had manipulated time, using the Time stone. But if we find another way we could reset this. "Thor explained.

Suddenly Steve's phone rang and it was Scott Lang. He answered the phone and asked to put it on Loud speak.

"Glad to hear you guys are alive." Scott greeted from the phone, sounding sad. They all figured he too lost someone important.

"And we're glad to hear you're alive too, Scott." Natasha called back.

Thor and Banner looked at each other, asking if they knew him, both shrugged at the same time.

"Hey, so when, uh," Scott paused to think, "When Cap told us about the infinity stones, and how powerful it was, and its abilities, Hank kinda brought out an old project. He said it would be a big help if something unexpected happened. So he was tweaking it then suddenly, bam! He and Hope turned to dust, and wasn't able to finish looking on it. So does anyone know a dude that has a degree in fixing Time Traveling devices, can you ask them for help?"

"A time machine!?" Shuri couldn't believe what she was listening to.

"More like a device... Calling it Time Machine is old school. Um so? "Scott waited for volunteers.

"Can you move it the Avengers Facility?" Banner suggested.

"Wha- who's that? Avenger's facility!? Are you out of your mind? I'm a fugitive, I should be on house arrest you know, luckily with all the chaos, the authorities are down to half. And boy, I hope Ross got dusted too. "

Steve advised in the background, "That's not nice Scott."

"Yeah, but the Authorities aren't around. And this is Doctor Bruce Banner by the way." Bruce introduced.

"Just bring it here." Shuri raised. "In Wakanda."

"But that's... Countries away. "

Shuri rolled her eyes, "Alright, but if Stark tech's no good, then let's fix it here in my place."

"Deal." Scott then turned the call down and everyone looked back at Thor.

"Well there's your plan, Thor. Everyone get ready to leave. "Steve pointed out.

Everyone stood up and prepared.

* * *

Shuri and the gang, including their visitor from space, Rocket, arrived in the afternoon at the Avengers Facility, they did rest for a few hours during the flight, using one of her private jet. Steve and Natasha still felt a bit nostalgic and nervous with the place even though they were there yesterday. For Banner, it's the second time he got in ever since he returned from space.

There were only a few security guards left and some offices empty. And those that tried to apprehend them didn't pried to kick them out. They were confused and desperate for help, they needed the avengers as a whole, to fix this.

If it can be fixed.

FRIDAY greeted them each, with Rhodey, who arrived before them, when they entered the main office. Shuri couldn't stop herself from giving a little critic on Stark's AI.

"You remind me of Tony, everything techy is a competition." Natasha teased the girl. Shuri looked flabbergasted.

Thor is impressed at the upgrade on the Avengers facility, there were already new buildings and wide spaces built in a span of time. "The construction of the building has greatly expanded, the Man of Iron has been busy, are there additional Avengers now?"

FRIDAY was the one to answer him since none was open to tell him, "None so far, the Boss was recruiting the Spiderman but he turned it down. The current Avengers are Colonel James Rhodes and the Boss, Vision is listed as 'inaccessible' since three weeks ago."

Thor frowned and looked at his company, focused keenly on the Captain. "What about the Captain? Lady Natasha and Wanda? Our friend Barton?"

FRIDAY filled him in, "They are currently fugitives. Clint Barton is currently on House Arrest for aiding them."

"What happened?" Thor asked to everyone. Natasha suggested to tell him on another time.

In the background, Rocket whistled from behind them, "You humans have a lot of issues."

A door to their right revealed Happy Hogan, panting from running. "I- I knew you would come." He took a breath and regained his stern look. "This way please everyone." Happy leaded the way. He led them behind a hidden entrance. Rocket stayed behind, having a chat with FRIDAY about the technological advances humans had made so far.

They followed Happy underground, and it was like a maze surrounded by thick walls. "Tony ordered the construction for this underground laboratory even before this building existed. But he ignored it when the Avengers became official. It was continued not long ago, now it's finished. "He started for a conversation, it was silently awkward. "This lab is for restricted experiments and inventions he makes. So far there's only three projects he's currently researching in to. "

Shuri responded. "Three huh? Let me guess. His nanotech suits, his BARF glasses, and... Hmmm... Surprise me with the last one, sir. "

"Uhm. It's classified. "Happy answered. "And you only got nanotech correct. "

They reached a door with a label "LAB 12" plated on it. Happy opened it. "This is the Lab you will use, it is designed for Quantum and Atomic related science stuff, Mr. Scott Lang is already inside. Go in."

Steve, Thor, Banner, Rhodes and Shuri paraded inside. While Natasha stayed a bit with Happy. "I'm glad you're alright Happy."

"Miss Romanov, the same to you."

"Is Pepper...?"

Happy looked sad, and it scared Natasha, "Happy? Is Pepper... well? "She asked again, biting her lip, vexed for the probable answer.

Happy closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, he looked back at Natasha. "She turned to dust. Just like the others. Nat. Tony would be devastated, or worse, he might fall into depression, I cannot see him like that _again_. What should I do? Lie to him? "

Natasha calmed him down, putting a hand over his shoulder. "Happy, calm down. If it's possible, try to ease the truth to him. Even I know how dangerous Stark could get into."

"The truth." Happy gritted. "They were supposed to get married, Natasha, after that Tony would quit being an Avenger, that was their plan. And now this happened. He was so depressed after the team broke up, he was hospitalized six times due to alcohol and caffeine overdose, and thank the Gods he didn't plan to off himself yet."

Steve's ears caught their last bit of conversation and he joined them. "What!? Off himself? "

"Huh? No. No he didn't cap, relax. Just too much alcohol because of stress and Ross always on his tail. "Happy assured. "Now I just hope he returns safely. "

"We hope too." Cap said and Natasha nodded.

Scott stepped near the door and said to them, "Uhm, guys? Can we start now? Doctor Banner? Doctor Shuri? "Scott looked at the two.

Banner nodded. "Just reminding you, but I'm a physicist, Mr. Lang, I'll only give inputs on this and Shuri here will do the handiwork."

"Leave it to me." confidently she said and added, "Can I see Mr. Pym's papers on this first. By the way I'm no doctor, but feel free to call me that." And the two, along with Scott went to study the documents.

The device Hank Pym was working on looked like a simple wrist watch, there were a total of six prototype watches in the lab.

"This could only work in theory." Shuri said, flipping the pages of the documents. "The notes says that in order to travel through time, we need to fabricate the components that reverses particles to their previous states, this would only work if you broke something and want to revert it in order to fix it. On a larger scale, say the whole expanse of the universe," She waved her arms out. "It would be possible. As I clarify, in Theory. No one had succeeded on identifying reverse particles. "She continued to flip the pages aggressively.

"That theory only works for reversing matter. What we need should transport a being to the past. "Suggested Banner. "But that would mean that this device which was designed for reversing particles wouldn't be helpful at all. "He sighed.

"There is another document regarding particle deconstruction." Scott grabbed the pile of clipped papers from another pile of scattered documents. "Reconstructing matter also falls under teleportation, I heard Hank coming up with an idea to use reconstruction for matter teleportation, would it be possible to alter that theory and fit it in Time Travelling?"

Bruce squeezed his eyes as he thought deeply. Using matter reconstruction is the same as reversing matter, it is broken down and built again. So no matter how many Theories they come up with, they always end up in Matter reconstruction. "Oh great, we're stuck in a loop. " he combed his hair with his hands in frustration.

Scott grabbed another pile of documents and said, "Well that leaves us with the Quantum Realm then. This is the most recent study he was researching on."

Those that has nothing to contribute to the three decided to return to the lobby and rest. They met up with Rocket, who was enjoying what he dubbed as Terran Coffee, while Rhodey went to Tony's office to discuss politics with the remaining government officials. Thor sat quietly, almost praying, in a couch facing the window. Rocket joined him. Steve went to call in private and Nat sat at the couch behind Thor, now they were sitting back to back.

 _AN: About Particle Reconstruction and how it can be theorized as Teleportation, I heard this from Discovery Channel or that Science Channel something- anyway they said Teleportation can be achieved by reconstructing matter, so what I wrote were loosely based on that Theory. But those doesn't matter, because it is confusing, and I'm not even a scientist, I'm a programmer hahaha._

 _I do hope you enjoyed reading this. This will have multiple chapters, it'll include characters that didn't appear in the movie (Cap Marvel, Val, Kraglin). This fanfic is basically just existing speculations and Fan Theories mashed up together with my own set of speculations._

 _I wrote this in Word 2013, so I hope the grammar, the dialogues and the spellings are alright. Do correct me for mistakes._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The silence between Thor and Natasha was heavy, and they sat there for minutes. Rocket couldn't take it and went back to Shuri's jet, most likely to tinker with the weapons in there. Natasha just watched the Raccoon walk out, not even bothered by the fact that there's a talking Raccoon in their presence.

"I should look for survivors." Thor announced, breaking the silence and making Natasha jolt in her seat.

Natasha understood that Thor meant his people and with what she heard from Bruce's conversation, Thor lost the most. ' _I'm sorry, I give you my condolences'_ is what she wanted to say but it was lost in her throat, Thor still hoped his people survived "Can I come with? " She didn't really mean it, just helping him not to lose trust.

Thor stood up and said "Thank you, Lady Natasha. A companion is what I need to stay _sane_." She didn't expect that, and now she can't turn it back. Going to space seem to be exciting, there's planets and Thanos. If they get to meet with the Titan, she might kill him herself even if it's suicide.

"Where is the captain? We'll bid farewell. "Thor asked.

Natasha shook her head, "Don't, he might not agree with me going to space, especially since Bruce just got back from there." Thor just nodded and they walked outside.

"You are very brave, Lady Natasha, to lend me your hand even if it is going outside your home planet."

"No problem, Thor. You might need a pilot. "

Thor laughed. "There is no need for one." Natasha quirked her brows in confusion.

They stepped at a grassy field just outside where Shuri parked the jet, Rocket came out and ran towards them. "Did you plan on going without me?" He asked carrying guns at his side.

"You are mistaken, Rabbit. We are not going to fight, we will look for survivors, the man of iron is still missing, and those morons. "Thor answered. Natasha just looked baffled at the talking raccoon but maintained a neutral expression.

"Oh man." Rocket looked down. "Wait, you're going to look for Quill?"

"Yes. You are fond of machines, Sweet Rabbit? Could you lend my friends your expertise? They are making a device to reverse time. "Thor advised while he readied Storm Breaker.

"Undo everything, huh? That's the plan? "Replied Rocket. "I'd rather join you, I want to help look for my guys. "

Natasha watched the Raccoon leave the guns at the Jet's ramp and kept a huge one on his. Thor then said, "It is best not to stray far from me, Lady Natasha." He swing his right arm up.

"What?" Natasha asked, and she got a rainbow-colored beam from above as an answer.

* * *

Clint paused to rethink what he heard from Steve's call, "Nat did what!?"

Steve ran towards the singes on the grass where the Bifrost disappeared. "She went with Thor." he repeated.

Steve could hear Clint groaned in frustration. "Why?!" He was reminded about how his family that just disappeared and now Nat went with Thor to space.

"I don't know." Steve whispered.

"Oh, this plan of yours better go well, or else I might lose my sanity. I mean if you hadn't call, I could go AWOL and shoot anyone!" Clint cried, having a semi-breakdown.

"Clint, calm down. This will go well." Steve assured. "We need you here. We need all the help right now." He drop the call and went inside.

-BREAK-

The beams of different colors faded and they landed outside a very messy looking building. They walked inside cautiously. Natasha was the most surprised next to Rocket.

"This is the collector's home." Rocket cleared a debris near the cabinets of valuable items, he looked at Natasha who was still processing what she was seeing. "Is this your first time in space? Not really what you expected right? "

"This is impossible. There are no signs of life even here." Thor announced as he returned from wherever corner he was checking. "Even just a body."

"Who are we exactly looking for Thor?" Natasha asked, eyeing Rocket who was already pocketing small artifacts.

"The Collector, whom I entrusted the Aether, the Reality Stone. I assume that he at least _could_ survive." Answered Thor. "Let's go to Vanaheim, we were leaving towards its star system before Thanos attacked our ship. They must have received our distress calls. "

"And it is much appealing than the collector's place." He added.

* * *

Natasha felt the breeze of Vanaheim, said to be magical and had a similar aura to that of Asgard and its people, and the negativity she was carrying weighted less after she took in the breathtaking view of the planet's earth-like nature. It was beautiful and magnificent with sprites and faeries hovering about.

She followed Thor and Rocket towards the large pastel-colored city gates, and they were met with the same chaos that occurred on Earth, everyone was scared and confused, most were still shouting and calling for the names of those that disappeared. They look like humans, not really what Natasha expected, but it was better than meeting aliens that looked like the Outriders or the Chitauri. Only a few of the city guards rushed towards them, about four, and they knew who Thor was since they bowed at him.

A Vanir princess named Rameihhe led them to their palace doors, she was as young as Wanda, but explained to them that she was twice older than Thor. Her orange colored hair was tied up in a bun and wore a simple dress with intricate designs that match the Kingdom's symbols. She started a conversation when they stepped inside the Palace.

"My apologies, Sparks." She playfully called Thor. "We received your distress signal, yet we were too late. Those who also received the signal went to help bring your people here. A Kree space aide stayed to tend to the injured and a Ravager ship stood by if help was needed. "

Thor leveled the princess, side by side they walked the hall, Natasha and Rocket on tow. "I am thankful for extending your help Lady Mei, I worried that the survivors on the escape pods drifted far away, I would have a hard time finding them. I am also grateful that you lend my people your home and hospitality. Now with Asgard, my home, is destroyed, survival of my people is prioritized. "

Rameihhe saddened. "Your Valkyrie told us. Our mages foresaw the destruction the Mad Titan can cause, silent and untimely. Yet we did nothing but watch, even our forces, our weapons nor our powers could prevent this. "She waved her arm and the door in front of them opened revealing a large field parked with fifty pods, Asgardian refugees, aides and lifeless bodies covered with white cloths. "Still, Midgard took Thanos' strike and fought." She glanced at Natasha and praised her, "Midgardians have no magic whatsoever and fought, and you have my respects Midgardian Warrior." She smiled.

Rameihhe walked towards a group of her healers and two Kree medics, Rocket went towards an unfamiliar ship, assuming it was owned by a Ravager since it was brandless, and Thor stood still at the entrance, with Natasha, quietly observing the damage and destruction.

Nat put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you okay? We finally found your people, Thor. "She cleared.

"I am their King, and I failed to protect them. It was also my idea to force Ragnarok. Do they still want a King like that?" Thor watched his people gathered in groups, some hovered around the dead, and most were tired. "I am choosing whether to take the step forward, or to back away and let them live in Vanaheim under Mei."

"And Asgard shall be nothing more than history then. You told me, Asgard is a people not a place. And did they doubt you? Because if they did, those pods wouldn't be parked here together. All fifty pods that contains at least a hundred passenger. "Natasha took her hand off Thor's shoulder when two Asgardian soldier marched towards Thor. The soldier greeted him and escorted him towards a female warrior, Rocket and another unfamiliar face, Natasha followed behind.

"Friends there is no need of this," Thor pointed out to the soldiers, "Everyone needs to rest. Or you can help the injured. "

The soldiers smiled and one of them spoke, "Your Majesty, you need to at least be escorted ever since you sat at the throne."

"I appreciate your loyalty towards the throne, thank you and go help them."

The soldiers nodded and marched towards the healers. Thor sighed and introduced Natasha and Rocket to Valkyrie and Korg.

"And this ugly face here is named Kraglin. He's ugh, an acquaintance. "Rocket interrupted, "Anyways," he turned back to Kraglin, "what happened to contracts, how'd ya end up as space aide? Don't tell me you quit being the Ravager Commander and now you're flying solo?"

"I'm not, I had company before they disappeared right before my eyes. We were simply tracing a Kree-Terran called Carol Danvers, and we were following her-" Kraglin pointed a thumb at a woman in a green looking jumpsuit behind him. "-it seems she's someone important to the Kree Empire, she hitched a ride on their Space Aide ships, and she's got 50 million units on her! " he whispered the last part.

"Since when did the oh so great Kree Empire had space aides?"

"Beats me, I think they just wanted to expand their name and let the galaxy know."

While Rocket and Kraglin were busy worrying about the Kree Empire, Thor went to Brunnhilde while Natasha pondered about the familiar name of Carol Danvers and where she heard it before.

"Valkyrie, can you give me the report?" Thor asked.

"I see you got your eye back." She greeted and transcended into a more serious facade, "All fifty pods are here, a total of about 4500 Asgardians including women and children. 5000 or more confirmed dead during the attack..." She paused, letting the information sink, "Only 200 bodies retrieved, the rest were not in good shape, there were no survivors during the onslaught."

Thor's closed his eyes and then asked, "Heimdall and Loki's bodies. Were they retrieved? "

Valkyrie evaded Thor's eyes, "...yes."

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose, stopping any tears from falling from his eyes. So he truly was dead, no resurrections this time, Thanos had declared before. He needs to see them, he needs to see him.

"I know Lackey is adopted, but to think Odin brought in a Jotun into the royal family is quite a shock." Valkyrie said to herself.

"Yes, he did." Thor hoarsely let out. "Where are they?"

Valkyrie led them towards the far end of the bodies, where the Kree-terran named Carol Danvers stood by, she looked too much like a human than a Kree, it was questionable why Kraglin called her that, she had the natural blonde hair, human skin, and chestnut eyes.

She greeted the approaching group. And Thor saw two bodies covered in white cloth, their silhouette was awfully and terrifyingly familiar. He knew then that those were Heimdall and Loki laid side by side.

His chest ached.

Thor knew. Yet he wanted to see. Kneeling between the two bodies, he lifted Heimdall's first, and it hurts to see his friend lifeless, eyes nearly closed, with the glassy orange orbs peeking out, dipped by Vanaheim's sun. He closed them himself and covered him back. Now it was Loki next. He slowly turned sideways, observing the figure lied next to him. He hoped for breathing, but nothing happened, it wasn't like the previous feigned deaths, it couldn't, not anymore.

Natasha walked towards him and she softly spoke to him, "Thor. You don't need to. "But it was too late to stop him, Thor's fingers already reached the cold cloth, frost was present where the cloth and body met. He wanted proof. He wanted to accept their deaths by seeing them. Even if it hurts. So. Much.

Natasha wasn't even surprised by Loki's blue appearance, she was too fixated on Thor, breaking down any second. She saw those similar eyes on Tony after Ultron and the team breaking apart. God, she nearly forgot Tony, they need to look for them. She can't see another friend go where they can't reach.

There Loki slept in eternal, unmoving and lifeless. His Jotun appearance displayed to everyone. Thor was convinced now, he was definitely dead. He carefully covered Loki back, and just sat there in a dawn of realization, while the skies summoned clouds. Away from them, Rameihhe ordered her people to summon a shield above the whole field. Thor realized now, no one was left from his history, his family and his best friends, they _all_ were gone.

Valkyrie stepped from behind, "Thor..." She whispered, "You shouldn't do it here, your people are watching... They draw their strength from you, if they see you cry... "She couldn't continue, realizing how bad she sounds right now, anyone was allowed to cry, but Thor was the King, and the King should always display strength in order to put his people at ease.

Natasha dropped on her knees and pulled Thor towards her shoulder, "There's no need to keep it in Thor... Let it out. "

And then rain fell from the skies again.

Carol decided to sit next to Thor and massaged his back, no one was judging, another shield was set up separating them from the others, it was Rameihhe, she joined the circle. Thor cried and his sobs were the only sound they heard inside the shield.

Rameihhe, Valkyrie, Rocket and Kraglin stood there, watching the Midgardians.

"I am to blame... "Thor breathed out.

"No-no, no one is to blame here. Thor, it's not your fault. "Natasha consoled.

"If only I knew beforehand, that my father was dethroned, Ragnarok would be prevented. If I knew Loki would steal the Tesseract in the vault, we could have evaded Thanos. If only, "He gasped, "If only I aimed for the head, then half of the universe would be spared... "He choked.

Natasha couldn't stop herself from tearing up too, she could feel Thor's guilt and pain, she hugged him, tried to ease him. "Shh. Stop blaming yourself, Thor. Please. You can't do this to yourself. "

Rameihhe added in, "Ragnarok could not be prevented Thor. It is what the prophecy tells. There was no one to blame, not your father, not you brother, not even you."

"And even if..." It was Carol who spoke behind him, "Even if Loki didn't have the Tesseract, Thanos would still hunt him. Thanos lost both the mind and the space stone because of him. You would still meet up with his ship eventually... "

Thor slowly pulled away from Natasha's shoulder. Quiet sobs fading. "Thank you. Lady Natasha. "Natasha smiled at him. Thor looked at Carol once more, who was she really? How did she know about the Tesseract and about Loki?

Rameihhe removed the shield around them and led them to a room to rest. They discussed about conducting a joint memorial, no one disagreed. Rameihhe went away to prepare the kingdom. It was Thor, Natasha, and Rocket left, they sat around a large table.

"Lady Natasha, I wish to keep what happened ago a secret. Rabbit too. "Thor suggested.

"Alright." Natasha agreed.

"Hah." Rocket teased. "Yeah, okay."

And Natasha remembered, they were supposed to look for Tony, she opened it up to Thor and he agreed immediately. Rocket also reminded him about Peter and the others and he suggested to track the Benatar first, their ship, so they at least have a clue where to look. The three returned outside and met up with Kraglin, luckily, he has a navigation system on his own ship and can track where the Benatar was.

But bad news greeted them, the last known location of the Benatar was on a planet called Titan, said to be the home of Thanos before it was abandoned, it worried both Rocket and Kraglin.

* * *

The beams of the bifrost reappeared, Kraglin and Rameihhe was present when they returned, and healers were ready to take action if needed. But only two unfamiliar faces appeared within them.

Kraglin saw one of them was actually Nebula, she was battered and broken, and another man in a red metal suit, bleeding from his stomach. All the healers ran to them while Rocket returned back to him and he looked lost, "Where are they?" he asked, the raccoon shook his head and replied "Dust"

' _Damn._ 'Kraglin thought.

Night fell and everyone was invited to join the memorial at the Kingdom's center courtyard, a very spacious place that could fit tens of thousands of people, it was used for the kingdom's festivities and the location for the ceremony.

To Thor the courtyard felt similar to that of Asgard's river where they send the dead at peace. The fountain at the center of it runs the same water from their home, it was his mother's request to change the fountain water, and the Vanirs did not show any opposition. Rameihhe and Thor led the ceremony, while everyone surrounded the dead that lay around outside the fountain.

Nebula and Tony was already awake by the time the prayers were spoken. Tony still needed assistance, Natasha didn't hesitate to help despite their history. Both of them, for the first time, felt at ease with each other's company.

Asgard and Vanaheim prayed and mourned together. The chorale's song danced around them and one by one the Asgardian bodies faded into both white and gold dust.

It was beautiful.

And it was sad.

It reminded Tony how the kid disappeared before him. It reminded Natasha how Wanda faded. It reminded everyone how they lost their love ones to dust. And they all cried.

* * *

"How much time had passed?" Tony asked, they all sat at the previous room with the large table, this time almost everyone was present including Rameihhe, Valkyrie, Carol and Kraglin. No one questioned why Carol and Kraglin stayed.

Tony, Natasha, and Thor sat next to each other. Valkyrie sat somewhere between Thor and Rocket, Rocket and Kraglin in a corner of the table, Carol and Nebula stood at the door frame and Rameihhe sat at the end of table's chair.

"Not a day passed yet, Tony." Natasha replied. A _lot_ happened this day.

"I suggest you Midgardians to return to your planet immediately, the time here differs from yours. What days here might be weeks in yours. "Rameihhe explained.

"What!?" Tony and Natasha synched. Tony saw Carol in the room, and he knew her somewhere, he just couldn't place where he saw her before.

Thor was the one to lead the emergency meeting, "Lady Carol. I have been wondering, how did you know about my brother and the Tessaract? It does not add up from what I gathered from Loki, he did not mention your name. "

"Loki? It's been a long time since I heard that name, how is he anyway? "Nebula said to no one in particular, just adding it to lessen the silence.

"My brother is dead." Thor announced, his seriousness unwavering.

Nebula wasn't even surprised, "So he wasn't able to escape Thanos too, huh? Poor guy."

Thor was even more confused, why were there people putting his brother and Thanos in the same sentence.

"Wait. Hold on. Can we go with the introductions first? "Tony suggested. "Hi. I'm Tony Stark, The Iron Man, from Earth, or what Thor keeps calling as Midgard. I'm like the leader of a group of protectors of Earth. "He pointed at Thor. "By the way, love the new haircut, Point Break." Thor beamed back at him.

"Natasha Romanov, same from Earth, an ex-protector." she quickly glared a Tony.

"Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, the King of Asgard."

"Brunnhilde, an Asgardian Valkyrie."

"Just call me Rocket, I'm a guardian of the galaxy."

"Kraglin, Commander of the Ravagers."

"Rameihhe Reih, A princess of Vanaheim, third in line to the throne. Currently the Queen. "

"Nebula."

"Carol Danvers, I'm also from earth, most keep mistaking me for being half-kree, but I'm not, I did get my power from them. So yeah, it's confusing. "

Tony stood, surprising Natasha and Thor both on each of his side. "You're the top chick in SHIELD'S list, I knew you looked familiar. You disappeared many years ago, you were supposed to help protect Earth. Where were you? "

Natasha thought that was the reason why she looked familiar, Carol Danvers, Fury's number one student many years ago. "Indeed, where were you?"

"A galactic battle occurred and in order to avoid Earth from getting involved, I left to investigate and put an end to it. As I spent time in space, I went in search for the Kree Empire too, I needed answers about my genetics, about how my power works, Nicholas agreed to it, even if it takes a year to do it."

"A year? Really? "Tony reacted. "From the articles SHIELD has about you, it's been two decades since you disappeared. And if you're wondering about SHIELD, it's already been abolished by the government. "

Natasha pulled Tony back to his seat, "This is not the time for getting mad at the past, we're here to discuss what we need to do next."

Carol was surprised that she was away for decades on earth and that SHIELD was gone. She wondered what happened to Nicholas and to Coulson. Thor raised his hand to silence Tony, "I wish to know how you two keep mentioning Loki and Thanos as if the two are related. I am awfully concerned about it. "He looked at Carol and Nebula.

Natasha peeked behind Tony to look at Thor who was getting a bit edgy, with sparks hopping about his fingers, "Thor, you need to calm down, you're going to shock Tony to death."

"My apologies."

This time Nebula spoke, "I'll introduce myself again, I am Nebula, a Daughter of the Mad Titan, Thanos, a former member of his Black Order, and I aim to have Thanos' Head."

"Yeah, believe her, she hates Thanos' guts, she even hit him straight with a ship." Tony added in the background. Nebula smirked at that.

"Thanos' goal was to save the universe by wiping half of every existence, in order to survive and prevent the depletion of resources. That's what his goal has been all this time. He achieved those by using his children to invade planets and realms, killing half of their population, committing genocide. Rumors of the Infinity Stones caught his attention. He obtained the mind stone from a planet he once decimated. And unexpectedly, the rumor of the space stone in Midgard reached us. "She paused to take in a breath and then she stole a glance at Thor." And that's where Loki joins the picture. The rumors of the space stone came from Asgard. Proxima, a daughter of Thanos, went in search for an Asgardian, as if it was fated to be, she found Loki dead, crossing realms towards where the useless and nothing ends up. "

Valkyrie looked at Nebula, "Towards Sakaar."

 _AN: (This is pretty long, sorry) The SHIELD list Stark referred to was that list of inhumans and supers that was mentioned in Agents of Shield, I think it has a name, I forgot what it was. Oh and did you see what I did there? I just wrote a made-up culture of Vanaheim where they are like Asgardians but instead of focusing in war and combat, they focus more on magic and stuff. Like Loki's. Sorry, Loki is dead here. But fear not, there are still more chapters after this._

 _Additional Notes: I am totally clueless about who Carol Danvers is, what personality she has and what is she truly capable at, Google explains it using the comic version, this is MCU Cap Marvel, so she's basically different. So far in the posters and pictures, she wears a green suit, she has a 90's style blonde hair, she can fly, and said to be extremely powerful. Majority says she uses energy blasts and produces it through her hands like Thor produces sparks. Also, Ronan was said to appear in her movie, so I guess the Kree Empire will be there, and Xandar (the NOVA Empire) I guess, since the Kree and Nova seems to be frenemies from what I understand in the first GOTG movie, But I won't go into detail about her or the Kree Empire, I'll just vaguely write her._

 _I'm basically just having fun with connecting fan theories (the sensible ones, not the 'LOKI IS ALIVE AND IS BRUCE BANNER/ THANOS' like wtf!?) lol._

 _Additional Notes again: Thank you for reading and reviewing guys, and suggesting that I get a beta reader. But I won't. Sorry hehe._


	3. Chapter 3

Nebula agreed and she nodded, "And what's more, they found out Loki had the ability to see pathways between realms, Thanos just needed to use that ability in place of the space stone. He went to revive him. And Loki, persistent and stubborn, he disobeyed him. "

Thor frowned, taking in all the information. Knowing what Thanos and his children could do, Loki must've been put in restraints or worse. "What happened to him?"

Carol joined in the conversation, "Not long after that, I ended up in the Chitauri's ship, I was a prisoner there, and I might've gotten lost on my way to the Kree Empire." She meekly smiled, "I could've gotten out immediately, but, I met Loki and he was... bleeding to death. His healing was far too slow and too weak, I wanted to help him that time, so I did. "

The god shuddered, uncharacteristically, it never occurred to him how Loki returned, he never bothered to ask, what other causes were to make him murder innocent lives without reason. What's worse was all he did in the time of Loki's supposed death was to mourn, believing his father that his body was irretrievable, he should have tried to look for him.

"And it was a grave mistake." Nebula glared at her. "After Thanos proceeded with the plan to retrieve the Tesseract on Earth, He left Proxima and The Other to lead the attack, they were assigned to persuade Loki, manipulate him, break his mind, to do their bidding even without the help of the mind stone, and when they thought Loki had fast healing ability, they continued to torture him, _countless_ times, until he obeyed direct orders."

"I'm sorry." Carol apologized to Thor, her eyes filled with guilt and pain. "If I never helped him heal he wouldn't have to go through it _again_. He was just in pain and he was crying, the names he called, your name, it was unbearable. "Carol crossed her arms. " _Humanity_ never existed in that place, and by the time I decided to break him out along with Nebula's help, he gave in."

Thor just closed his eyes trying to calm down. As for Tony and Natasha who had fought in the invasion, the irrelevant reports they got from Clint and the other hypnotized Agents about Loki speaking to himself and fighting his own thoughts had fit the puzzle perfectly. So he was just a pawn.

"After Loki agreed, I was sent to a Kree called Ronan in order to assist him in retrieving the other stones. So I don't know what happened after they sent Loki away. "Nebula gestured Carol to continue.

"A portal opened, and I soon realized that it was Earth. So I did a bit of damage to the mother ship so it was immobile for a few minutes until, a nuclear bomb bombarded everything. I didn't stay for long, as I followed Nebula then, towards the Kree, but I did saw Proxima and The Other escape. "

Rocket bit his lip, pressing his paw on his furry forehead. "It seems we're all connected somehow huh? Don't tell me this Ronan, is the same Ronan that got disintegrated by the Power Stone? "

"You have met him before?" Carol asked.

"We killed him."

"Oh, thank you." She said, everyone just raised an eyebrow at her, "I mean he was causing trouble and the Kree Empire was too afraid to deal with him because he was connected with Thanos. Xandar took the damage though. "

Kraglin added in, "Speaking of Xandar, before I got to go track her, " He pointed at Carol, "I went to get something there and the planet's been slaughtered half, and everything was literally on fire, the nova corps HQ was no more too. My guys there told me it was Thanos' doing."

Rameihhe added, "Thanos' name is indeed known throughout the universe, the nine realms under Asgard's protection isn't even spared from his doings, those that lost their homes had transferred to these realms and war had erupted from territorial disputes to simply seeking refuge."

Thor exposed the truth of Asgard's rule over the recent years, "Had my brother not overthrown my Father, he would have actioned and solve it in a _civilized_ manner."

"Hardly would he do that. He'd either just go send warriors upon warriors and armies to do his bidding, killing intruders. Just like what he did back with the Valkyries." Brunnhilde stated her opinion and when she saw Thor looking ill at her she quickly defended her statement, "I'm not talking ill about the late Allfather, I was just saying that it wouldn't matter whether he nor Loki would deal with it, these disputes would continue and Asgard would be left defenseless when our armies are thrown into the battlefield. Actually, from what I heard of the guards, Loki did once tried to confront them under the guise, it shocked all of them that Odin himself appeared just for small battles like that."

Tony groaned and buried his aching body on the chair. "Thanos is even a bigger diva than Loki, "He glanced at Thor who was glaring at him, "Sorry buddy, I couldn't help it. Look at the center of our damage report, its Thanos. So many have died because of him. How are we going to stop him? His bound to do it again, take it 2 to 5 years, the population will double then snap. "Tony gestured, doing snap movements on his finger.

"That is if the halved population survives, example here are the Asgardians, no offense Thor, they are refugees now, what if the snap included Thor, their King, the Asgardians would have a hard time reforming their Kingdom and they'll eventually get colonized by Vanaheim's culture, then Asgard won't exist anymore."

Natasha was the one to talk this time, "Does he have any weaknesses? Something that could help us defeat him? Or take the stones back? "

Nebula shook her head.

"We still have time." Thor suggested. "The gauntlet broke after the snap, and I had hit him straight to the chest with my Storm Breaker, we could find him and kill him then, we could also retrieve the stones."

Ramiehhe stood up abruptly, staring straight into Thor's eyes, "You are blinded by vengeance, God of Thunder, " Thor's eyes widened at how Mei addressed him, "I see it in those eyes of yours, you think now killing Thanos is your only goal. You should think first about your actions, you are returning back to your old war monger self. "

Thor dropped his head accepting what Rameihhe told him, his vengeance was the reason why Thanos was able to erase half of everyone, he wanted him to suffer, he wanted Thanos to see him kill him, "My actions are shameful, should I attempt to enact revenge, please remind me my friends."

Rameihhe then crossed her arms and watched the two standing at the door, "Is there any way to undo this?"

"Revert what the stones had done," Nebula started," All six stones must be able to undo it. But by using the gauntlet, the wearer must have pure intentions, there shall be no wavering thoughts, and should be strong enough to withstand the stones power while using it, or else... "

"It'll be like Ronan, Poof!" Rocket waved his tiny little paws, "It's bye-bye."

"So who can wear it?" Valkyrie asked.

"A Celestial definitely can. I'm not sure if an Asgardian or Kree could withstand it. "Nebula answered.

It was Tony's time to speak, "So we have a plan now, steal back the gauntlet, defeat Thanos, have Thor, or most probably the Valkyrie here use the gauntlet to revert what Thanos had done, and we live happily ever after. "

"Easier said than done, but the gauntlet is broken."

"Okay. Let's revise our plan then, after Thanos is K.O., we'll fix the gauntlet. Where was the gauntlet made anyway? "

Rocket added, "At Nivadellir, but unfortunately only one dwarf is left there to fix it, and he doesn't have any arms left."

"Then I'll fix it," Tony suggested.

Thor and Rameihhe laughed, "What Midgardian materials would be able to withstand the power?" Rameihhe asked.

Kraglin then interrupted, "Hold on, from what we discussed, everyone is so pent up about fixing the gauntlet, but no one bothered to discuss how we could defeat Thanos."

"Yes, we should discuss about that first," Carol joined.

"And even if the gauntlet is broken, Thanos still has access to all six stones, he could just draw power from it and shoot at us like a bunch of insects." Valkyrie voiced out.

"Thank you for that negative contribution, Miss Brunnhilde." Tony responded. "We're back to zero."

"Then," Natasha inserted, "we should go with Thor's original plan, let's travel back in time, repair what we could to prevent the snap. Our guys back on Earth are already fixing up Hank Pym's time travel device. "

"Pym's what!?" Tony choked out.

Rameihhe stomped one foot, gaining everyone's attention, her eyes tinted seriousness, "That is ridiculous, Altering Time itself is very -"

* * *

"-dangerous." Wong snapped and slammed his hands on the desk, "I will not allow it."

Thor, Natasha, Stark, Nebula, Rocket, and Carol arrived two days later on Earth, leaving the Asgardians at Vanaheim under the Valkyrie's rule. Steve was the first to run out of the facility the others following behind him. His eyes tracing Thor, Natasha and then Tony.

"I'm glad to see you back, Tony." Steve greeted at him.

"Oh, so we're still on first names, Rogers?" Tony replied back, rather in a sarcastic tone, Nat elbowed him.

"Ow."

Steve didn't really expect him to be all friendly already with him, but he truly was glad he was alive.

But Thor and Natasha had to listen to him nag for 45 minutes about how worried the team was. When the six including Steve entered the building, they all saw everyone in the lobby already, sitting like students and Wong standing at a desk near them like he was the teacher, it was quite a comedic sight to see them so _disciplined_. Wong was warning them about the dangers of altering time. Though Tony saw who was missing, and it pained him, there were only too few left, not only that, FRIDAY had announced another disaster occurred since the snap.

The six that came from space were all debriefed about the current events on Earth, and it was what Tony predicted, total chaos. There have been multiple accidents resulting too many lives lost, majority were vehicular accidents. The biggest on the news currently was Russia's Nuclear Reactor Accident, many of their workers disappeared and mishandled their systems operations, the place exploded and many are suffering because of radiation. After the debrief, Carol left to revisit the places she once known as SHIELD even when both Nat and Clint told her what happened, still she went to look, especially after she received Nicholas' alert. Rocket and Nebula were discussing how stupid and how reckless time travelling was and how bad it could affect the present, but it was already so _bad_ now.

Happy went straight to Tony with Nat following behind him. Tony was slowly listening to his report, and Nat trying to explain that everything could be prevented once they travel back and _fix_ it. Of course with how much Tony suffered through all the past year, this was such a huge loss to him, not only the kid but a pregnant Pepper too. _"She said she wanted to surprise you about the news."_ Happy said to him, and it echoed in his thoughts as he sunk on the cold floor of the Avengers Facility. He couldn't even hear what Happy and Nat were talking about anymore.

Thor had caught up with Steve and he told him about what they discussed during their absence exposing the killing spree that occurred in the galaxy. Everyone was horrified at the news.

Tony and Shuri met not long after in Lab 12, Scott and Banner reported what they achieved and from the papers about the Quantum Realm, it was possible to return back.

Then Wong appeared and greeted them with a warning _again_. "Thanos already disrupted time," The sorcerer started," creating multiple timelines and if those timelines meet, each would force to cancel out in order to keep what time would, producing spatial paradoxes, or time loops. It could erase the existence of one or create another that would replace it."

"Where is Strange? His absence is already spreading like wildfire, any minute an other-worldly outsider could attack Earth and I don't think Earth needs another beating. Our sorcerers are already keeping watch of any intrusions. "

Tony rolled his eyes at him, "Half of the universe is dead. Do you think they have time to attack us? More importantly, the good doctor is dead too, he was one of the half. " he said, the last part a little bit slowly.

"Shit." Wong let out.

 _AN: I know Carol getting lost and gotten captured in by the chitauri was a stupid idea but I want her to be involved in Thanos' circle. And she's the perfect person to help Loki while he gets tortured or whatever happened to him by the hands of The Other, Nebula helping him alone would probably be out of character, as if she would care about a prisoner._

 _What Wong said about Time being disrupted and what it could cause,_

" _Creating multiple timelines and if those timelines meet, each would force to cancel out in order to keep what time would_ _ **(temporary dimensions)**_ _, producing spatial paradoxes_ _ **(I think this means Time fixing the inconsistencies in a timeline**_ _), or time loops_ _ **(If Time fixes inconsistencies, loops will play out)**_ _. It could erase the existence of one or create another that would replace it._ _ **(Cancelling out temporary dimensions or worse, erasing someone's existence)**_ _"_

 _That was what I understand from the movie, anyway, I just wanted him to oppose altering time, and especially how he reacted when Strange was playing with the Time Stone in his movie with the apple._

 _I don't know how to write Steve and Stark's reunion, sorry, I just don't think they'll be all friendly with each other immediately. I'm not sure if I could also fit in a BruTasha scene here, I'm not good with even just a bit romance. But I haven't really thought where I should take this story, I'm just trying to make them travel back in time right now. The next chapter would be very boring, papers flying about, another set of discussion, BARF tech, I might put in a slight humor to lighten the story._

 _Also I saw a post that Avengers 4 title will be revealed soon, and Cap Marvel Trailer will be dropping on Wednesday now we'll have a peek at Carol Danvers personality. I'm so excited._


	4. Chapter 4

It's only been half an hour since Wong reappeared and Lab 12 was already heated in a debate between the space group, earth group and Thor. The Space group is made up of Nebula and Rocket, Carol was still away but they assumed she'll joined them. Earth group were the Avengers and Ex-Avengers and then there's Thor voicing out the Asgardians. About twenty-five minutes into the argument they almost agreed on travelling before the Accords and convince the Avengers, mainly Steve, not to break apart. But then Thor and Rocket had to explain their part of the story or more like history to prepare for Thanos while the events during the Accords were concurrent to the events of Thor searching for the whereabouts of the stones and Surtur, and Nebula parting ways with the Guardians. The holograph that FRIDAY and Tony set-up in the room had a list that they should prioritize such as ' _Regrouping the Avengers', 'Preventing Thanos from knowing the soul stone's location/ keep Nebula and Gamora away from Thanos', 'Preventing Ragnarok' , 'Preventing Sokovia', and also 'Preventing Quill from encountering his Dad so Quill could use his Celestial awesomeness as a back-up plan'._

Thor and Rocket immediately shouted out there concerns when Wong explained to them that there ideas in the list could lead to Temporary Dimensions or Multiple Timelines which would cause a disturbance to Time itself and then there was these spatial paradoxes that would rather be avoided since it could erase ones existence.

"Hey guys." Shuri raised her hands and surprisingly everyone in the room shushed and looked at her. "You know there's only six devices available, right? And then I read on one of the documents that the Time Period where you left should also be the Period where you return, and like what Mr. Wong was saying, it'll prevent these Paradoxes from appearing."

And then Steve who was frowning on his chair, being as confused as he can get, asked "Ma'am is it alright if we could get further explanations about these paradoxes?"

Stark just groaned at him in disappointment, "C'mon cap, these kind of paradoxes are common in Time Travel Sci-fi movies, it's like if you travel back in to the past, change events and then return back to the present, you found out that you _died_ in between those period cause you just have to change history, then you _disappear._ "

"Then what if we travel back and stay there?"

"You still _disappear_." Wong answered. "Time will erase you once you stay there for too long. "

Carol walked in the room while Tony and the Sorcerer were explaining to Captain America, and she saw the list on the holograph, she then suggested, "I nominate Year 2012, The Battle on New York!" She then sat beside Nebula, proving that she will side with the Space Group.

And then she received a lot of objections,

" _That's where it all starts."_

" _If we avoid the Invasion, there won't be an Avenger group."_

" _We can't change that history."_

" _We can't kill my brother!"_

" _Woah Thor, no one suggested that!"_

While everyone was throwing their objections up, Tony and Nebula were already planning what everyone would agree on. It was Tony who stood up and climbed on his chair since almost everyone was tense and standing up thanks to Scott for reminding them that they should time travel as soon as possible.

"All right! ORDER IN THE COURT!" Tony shouted while he raised both arms to his side. "Bruce can't forcefully turn into the big green but I'd say otherwise when they _both_ get pissed."

Everyone stared at Bruce who was turning green near his forehead and pinching his nose bridge. "Yeah." Hulk's voice came out which froze everyone on their spot and then sat down.

"I agree with Danvers here." Tony announced while he stepped down the chair.

"Me too." It was Nebula who agreed next, which confused all the original Avengers. "Because that's probably the only period in Time where Stark, Danvers, Loki and Rogers are in the same presence."

"What?" Clint jolted on his seat when he heard Loki's name. "What does the psycho have to do with this? And Danvers was MIA that time."

"Danvers was on the other side of that portal." Tony pointed out. "As for Loki, I assume you want him to know too, Nebula? Plus, Thanos doesn't have the stones that time since both are on Earth. "

Clint leaned forward on his chair. "And why Loki? Don't tell me you all forgot what he did back then."

"Because the Tesseract was under Asgard's protection and then later Loki's." Tony supplied giving his as-a-matter-of-fact look. "I know our first impression on him is a full-tilt super villain, I can still remember that time he threw me off my tower like it was yesterday, but, from Thor's story, he was the last to keep the Tesseract until he _had_ to give it up to Thanos."

Tony ignored Clint's next retort so he flipped the holograph and a new clean white picture appeared, "FRI, list what I say, 'kay?" FRIDAY approved. And Tony walked in front of the holograph.

"So we travel back just seconds after the portal is open. One would probably fly up to space using the portal so I want Danvers to come. One would knock some sense into Steve that breaking apart the group in the near future is bad, one would also knock some sense on my own that creating an evil robot army is probably not good for the planet, and then one will tell or probably show Loki that just after Ragnarok, Thanos will come for the Tesseract since that'll help him travel in a much easier way and collect the other stones, and hey, the Asgardians might also be saved if he has the heart to do it. I would also want to send a Nuke immediately on that portal so we can delay Thanos' army. So any violent reactions?" Tony challenged them with a smirk.

"Why can't we just have the Tesseract stay on Earth?" It was Clint again.

"Because ,then, there will be THREE infinity stones on Earth, and that'll probably make you number one on Thanos' list. " This time Rocket was the one to answer Clint. "I don't really think Earth could fight an alien armada when you're one of the most _Technologically Challenged_ race in the universe."

"Hey." Tony and Shuri chorused.

"I still don't like Loki being involve here. If he knows what happens then wouldn't he just give the Teserract up to Thanos much earlier?" Natasha brought up another downside on the plan.

Thor crossed his arms, "And he died for it. Thanos crushed his _neck_ even when he got the Tesseract. This Thanos holds a grudge towards my brother for failing the invasion and losing two Infinity Stones." His voice boiled in anger while the electricity fluctuated in those seconds.

"O-okay..?" Tony sang in an unsure tone, "So let's wrap up guys. Wong? Do you have a say on this?"

Wong thought for a while and said, "The Ancient One would probably sense the anomaly in Time once you arrive, so do it fast, she does not welcome rule breakers very much."

"So I'm pretty sure Scott will join us since he knows more about the Quantum Realm. Danvers so she can fly into space and warn her self and about Nebula? Hmm? Me so I can hack our government and then SHIELD and have access to the Nuke and probably Thor so he can have a heartily talk with Reindeer Games. So that leaves us with two vacant seats, who'd like to join and carry the burden of this knowledge back to the past and then to the present? "

Two raised their hands and it was Natasha and Clint. Tony looked at Bruce but it seems he wasn't interested in it probably because he can't transform willingly and probably cause it would be a bad idea to have two hulks hulking out if it happens.

Another raised his hand up and it was Steve, "It would probably be best for the Raccoon to have knowledge about this, we can't guarantee Miss Danvers could persuade Miss Nebula. Clint?" He faced the archer, "Is it okay for Rocket to switch with you?"

Clint gave it a thought for a few seconds and sighed, "Alright, I won't probably be much help anyway."

Tony scanned the room, waiting for another set of objections, but everyone seemed to agree. _Alright then_. Tony patted Scott on the back and told him it's time.

"Let's move to New York." Scott instructed and he received confused reactions so he further explained. "We need to do it at New York so once we get out of the Quantum realm we'll appear on the same spot."

Everyone Oh'd simultaneously as it made sense.

* * *

The ride was hell. They used Shuri's jet to get there and once she turned off the cloaking system in the middle of the sky, everyone who saw them thought they were another batch of aliens which in turn called for the authorities, though they didn't bother since their armed forces are having a rough time on the road with all the debris and road blocks still lying about.

Shuri hovered the ship above what used to be Stark Tower, a tower now without a name. Tony had to lean on the jet's glass window to look at his and the avengers previous residence. Natasha noticed Tony was still dressed as a civilian and asked him if he had a suit.

"I do, but I'd rather not use it once we go back. It might give my past-self ideas, we don't really need Ultron to have access to nanotech. Once we go there, I'll just go and hack JARVIS, man I miss him." Tony filled her in. Natasha patted him on the back as her response.

"Alright guys. We're on the landing pad. Good luck." Shuri announced and the remaining avengers and their new alien friends bid their goodbyes.

Scott, Carol, Rocket, Natasha, Thor and then Tony walked down the ramp and stood there on the landing pad, looking back at the retreating jet. Rocket brought out a spear given to him by Shuri, she told him it can shoot stuff so he took it even though it looked nothing like a gun to him.

Scott tried to debrief them once again, "Okay guys, let's go sub-atomic at the same time so we won't get lost in the Quantum Realm, remember that time and space is irrelevant in there so we should also grow at the same time. Kay?" Everyone nodded at the same time and pushed a button on their communicator that Shuri provided, Stark didn't even comment on it, he was actually impressed at the little device, the communicator expanded into a helmet that looked similar to Scott's ant-man suit and then placed their hands on their wrist where the devices were.

Rhodey and Clint watched their friends shrinking form as their Jet hovered away and out of public eyes. "What next? We wait?" Clint asked as he turned to Wong.

Wong hesitated to answer whether to reveal it to them or just surprise them, "Actually. We return back. " And then their world shook for a few seconds and everything started to turn to dust. Everyone thought it was Thanos again but Wong assured them that this was the effect of altering time. "We won't have any memories of this, so I hope they'll be able to delay Thanos once they alter time."

Everyone on the jet watched each other fading and Nebula was the last one to speak, "Then I hope we cross paths in the next _time_."

 _AN: This is so weird I know, but its time travel so meh. I forgot to put BARF tech here, it didn't matter in their discussion anyway. Thank you very much for reading this guys, and to those who dropped reviews for the last chapter, it made me very happy :D Sorry if this was shorter than the previous chapters, I want the time travel part to be on the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

Six pair of eyes slowly opened to be greeted by particles of various shapes and humungous sizes. They floated in the middle of it, Tony and Rocket had their mouths hanging, lucky for them they were wearing helmets so no one could see it.

"Guys? Can you hear me?" Scott's voice came out of the comms. "We need to grow back again. "

They turned towards Scott and gave a short nod after that they tweaked something on their devices, typing in the date and time and together they pushed a button on it after Scott counted to three.

They were still on the tower when they returned but they had to steady their selves first, the sudden shrinking and growing made their body limp for a few seconds. Scott was the first to get his composure back since he's already used to it. Everyone looked towards the city and it was still in one piece. Then a glass-shattering sound caught everyone's attention and Tony knew what-who that was, he saw Natasha already standing straight observing the sky.

A wave of blue light shot from above them which shook the tower and both Tony and Nat knew what would happen next.

"Danvers you're up!" Tony shouted at her and Carol shot up, helmet still on, flying towards the growing portal and she went through it carefully evading or more like knocking a few chitauri ship on her way. Tony looked at Nat next. "Loki's on this tower, Nat. We'll give you the scepter once we have it. Go stop Selvig and try to keep a low profile." Natasha nodded at Tony and ran inside the Tower to find a way up towards the device and Erik Selvig.

Then a red and gold zoomed above them and Tony watched his reckless past-self looking at them from above. "Now who are you guys? J, how'd they got in?" Past!Tony's voice shot out of the suit's speakers.

"We mean no harm." Tony explained but he noticed the Chitauri multiply so he instructed Rocket to follow Nat up and shoot bogeys in the sky while Scott will try to help evacuate the people.

Meanwhile, Past!Tony shared his visuals on the quinjet Past!Nat, Past!Clint and Past!Steve were on. He ignored the people wearing helmets and flew away to stop the Chitauri. "The hell are those-that!? " Clint narrowed on the image most likely focused on Rocket who was climbing the tower.

"Anyone got contact with Thor?" Past!Tony flew above the buildings, shooting down and punching Chitauris he'd bump in." Seems the god of mischief brought in his henchmen." Past!Tony called into the comm, no one knew where their god if thunder went.

In the Helicarrier, "Director, Sir?!" Galaga guy called for Fury as soon as Past!Tony shared a recent footage on the Tower. "There seem to be storm troopers on STARK Tower, Sir." Fury's confusion erupted, not only were there a portal above New York, a battalion of flying aliens, but storm troopers too. He did a double take on the image when one of the people with helmets had a physique similar to Natasha.

"Hill, patch me through Agent Romanov." Hill nodded and pressed a button on the monitor near her.

"Yes sir?" Past!Natasha responded immediately.

"Is that you on STARK tower, Agent?"

"No sir. I'm still on the ground-" Past!Natasha was cut off while she stabbed a Chitauri using their own weapons. "-with cap and Agent Barton on a killing spree."

Tony noticed that the Chitauri started to unleash those big gigantic looking worms and instructed Thor to stop those in the portal's mouth. He expected Thor to jump really high and chop off the enemy but instead a huge flash of lightning blinded everyone and most of the Leviathans in the sky got incinerated. While some of the corpses that would eventually trample and destroy everything they land on got shrunk thanks to Scott on the ground, at least they were able to minimize the damage.

"Woooh Yeah!" Rocket howled in their communicators.

Tony remembered the Ant-man's abilities and recalled the time he went all big. "Scott? Keep a low profile, okay?" Tony reminded him but he was too late, Scott already grew big half the size of STARK Tower and started terrorizing everyone including the chitauri.

Tony face-palmed, and he heard Natasha face-palmed too in the communicator.

"Alright people, evacuate the area immediately!" Scott yelled rather slowly.

"Tony. Where's the scepter?" Natasha asked while she was tying Selvig down. _Oh yeah_ , Tony forgot about the scepter not only that his past self too, but when he looked up again Past!Tony already flew away dealing with the Chitauri. And as if it was coincidence, Past!Loki walked out towards the Landing pad, towards him and Thor.

The Past!Thor dropped on the balcony next to the Landing Pad. ' _Oops._ ' Tony worried that they might be exposed because of this.

"LOKI!" Past!Thor boomed.

"Who are you lowly scums?" Past!Loki pointed the glow stick of destiny towards Stark, ignoring the shouts made by Past!Thor, they were still wearing the helmet so they were unrecognizable. Past!Thor shouted again at Past!Loki and was ready to use mjolnir to pull him towards them, instead Thor outstretched his free hand and called the hammer to him instead.

Both Past!Loki and Past!Thor was taken back in surprise, their mouths left hanging. Tony took this chance to slip past Past!Loki and hack the Tower.

Once inside Tony greeted his old buddy. "Hey there, JARVIS. I miss'd you." Tony couldn't resist smiling when JARVIS answered back, even if the AI was a bit confused.

"Sir?" JARVIS asked while the AI already took a thermal and physical scan of the person, and the conditions perfectly matched. "Sir." He welcomed.

Tony rendezvous towards the kitchen, three floors below the landing pad, where a laptop was hidden underneath for emergency and security purposes. "Alright J. Let's hack into SHIELD." Tony plug in a stick and launched a program on it, he started reviewing the codes, and in the background he turned off the cameras and audio recorders in the landing pad.

Past!Clint, Past!Natasha and Past!Steve gawked dumbly once Scott turned huge.

"Please be a friendly." Steve prayed on the ground, repeatedly. Scott killed a few Chitauri Ships when he randomly waved his arms around. He saw another big one heading for the giant man and took the creature, embracing it like he just caught a ball until it exploded into pieces. Past!Steve sighed in relief to know it was on their side.

"Guys." Past!Bruce called towards them while he parked a most-likely stolen bike he rode to get here. "Am I still needed here?" He asked watching the huge man flicking the Chitauri, they also noticed someone on the top of the tower was shooting out blue energy on some of the Chitauri.

Past!Tony hovered behind them. "Hey everyone, missed me? You won't believe this but it's a party in there." He pointed at his tower. "There's a psycho, there are Storm Troopers and then a Raccoon." Everyone just frowned at him, none of it made sense, everything that's happening didn't made sense anymore.

They decided to go to the tower after Past!Steve gave the authorities a heads-up about where to move the civilians, when out of nowhere someone fell just a few meters away from them, it was Past!Thor, lying on the crater he just made, Mjolnir missing from his grasp. "This is impossible." He gasped out, eyeing the top of the tower.

Tony was nearly done, it only needed a few more line of codes until he was interrupted by Past!Thor falling out of the Tower. "You sure you won't die from that, Point Break?" He shouted.

"Stark?" Past!Loki growled in confusion when he heard the man's voice, Thor started to walk towards Past!Loki and he cautiously stepped back in defense, the scepter ready to shoot. "I guess Thor isn't the only one who's worthy of lifting Mjolnir." He stared at the hammer.

"Silence brother." Thor advised. "Stop this now. You don't know the cons-"

"Ziiiiipp! Thor! We talked about this already, we can't just tell him the future." Tony reminded him from the entrance, Laptop on his hip.

Past!Loki didn't have time for this so he shot Thor with the scepter only to be repelled by storm breaker. Thor skidded forward and forcefully grabbed the Scepter, throwing it back towards Stark. Tony was finished with his work and pressed enter, sending the command towards the Helicarrier. He took the scepter and gave a quick thanks at both Past!Loki and Thor.

Thor suddenly grabbed Loki into a tight hug.

"Let go of me you fool. What is this!? Get off!" Past!Loki squirmed in Thor's embrace.

Meanwhile Stark returned and saw Thor hugging the lights out of Past!Loki, "Thor! Come on! This isn't the Loki you lost."

Past!Loki summoned a huge amount of his magic and released a burst of powerful energy making Thor release him staggering a few steps and Stark flying backwards. "I never knew he could do that." Was all tony could mutter while trying to stand back up again. Still, Loki immediately summoned two daggers, one each on his hand and attacked Thor, aiming to hit him at the head.

Natasha's voice took their attention and she announced Carol's arrival on the communicator. "She's here, I'm going to close the portal now guys."

Everyone agreed.

"Wait! The Nuke isn't out yet!" Tony yelled.

"Incoming guys!" it was Rocket, "The Nuke is near."

Tony took a peek at the window and saw himself grab the Rocket, he wanted to do it himself but the events would change once he does that, guess he just have to live with the panic attacks and fear of space.

Everything seemed to freeze in silence while they wait for Past!Tony to return from the portal, meanwhile, Loki and Thor are still exchanging blades at each other, Tony thought this would take them longer so he commanded his suit, the nanites forming into his Iron Man glove and shot Past!Loki pushing him away from Thor and fell unceremoniously. Carol returned to the Landing Pad and saw Past!Loki kneeling to get up. She called, "Loki! Do you remember me, my voice?"

Past!Loki was confused now. He saw Thor move his arm and thought it was to strike him so he lowered his self into a battle stance conjuring another pair of daggers on both arms, instead he dropped Mjolnir on the ground and pushed the communicator again removing the helmet.

Past!Loki warily eyed his enemy, and lifted his brows when he noticed "Thor? Or not." Past!Loki was stunned but he has to intimidate everyone here so he started. "I do not know who you are, but know your place-"

"Years from now, Thanos will collect all the infinity stones," Everyone in the room noticed how Loki flinched at the name, "where we were from, he succeeded." Thor wanted to add about the fate of their parents, a secret sister, and Asgard but it could change the timeline so much if that were prevented, that it might cost someone's life too, he started to walk towards Past!Loki, Loki seemed to freeze in place, who wouldn't when Thor's eyes and whole body is emitting sparks. "Brother, use mind invasion. I know you are capable of doing that already."

Past!Loki didn't move, he was _petrified_ of Thor's appearance, so Thor forcefully grabbed Past!Loki's hand and pressed it on his forehead.

Glimpses of Images appeared on what he saw,

 _Asgard up on flames…_

 _Surtur…_

 _Dead asgardians lying on the ground…_

 _Thor chained and muzzled…_

 _The tesseract on…his hand_

 _Thanos…took it_

 _Thanos choking him…_

And then the images stopped when the Hulk's roar echoed in the tower, Thor drew back thinking it was enough to warn Loki. "We need to go." Carol suggested. Mjolnir moved from the floor and back to Past!Thor.

They all saw Iron Man fall down, Carol attempted to rescue him but was stopped by Natasha who was currently dismantling the device used for the portal. Fortunately, the hulk caught Past!Tony like how it should be.

"Scott?" Tony called. "Can you do the talking on me and Rogers?"

"Yeah. Sure." Scott shrank down into their level and greeted them. "Hey! So just a bit of advice, Tony Stark, it is bad to play with the scepter and create a monster robot and Cap! Hey man, Wow. Better to tell the truth now about Bucky and you know who-"Scott pointed at Iron Man lying on the ground taking a breather. "As early as you tell. And please, just don't try to disband the Avengers, there's this bigger problem than _this_ about eight? Nine years from now? Call this an advice from the future."

"Okay that's enough Scott. You might cause a paradox if you tell them more." Tony called.

"Gotta go!" Scott disappeared, shrinking down away from their sight.

Now back at the Tower. "Guys, we have a hulk incoming." Carol peeked at the edge of the tower watching the hulk climb from building to building towards them. She looked back at Loki and he seems to be in a trance, trying to shake off what he saw.

"Thor put your helmet back on, we need to go now." Tony saw Nat and Rocket behind him. "Where's the Tesseract and the Scepter?"

"I left it there, Clint and my past-self are approaching, l'll leave it to them. " Nat replied. "So are we just going to leave Past!Loki like that?" She looked at Loki attempting to attack Thor again. When the hulk suddenly appeared behind Carol. Carol immediately flew inside dragging Thor towards Tony.

Then Scott grew in front of them with all eyes on the Hulk. The Hulk doesn't seem to have noticed the presence of the six. Past!Loki immediately transferred his attention towards the Hulk.

"Enough of this!" Past!Loki shouted at everyone, "I am a god you dull creatures! " He glared at the six, Thor just have to sigh in disappointment at that. "You who are all beneath me! I will not be bullied by -"

Then the hulk grabbed Loki like a rag doll, smashing him from left to right. Tony commanded JARVIS to turn the cameras back on to capture this precious moment. He then waved at the camera, "I'm going to miss you J."

Everyone went sub-atomic just before the Avengers assembled at the Tower to apprehend Loki.

 _AN: So? Did you like it? This is definitely not how Quantum realm is used, but I have no idea about it so this is what we get. And I want to thank you guys for reading this fic and adding it to your favorites and follows even if my writing is so bad and ugly :'D_

 _Additional Note: I don't really have an update schedule that I follow but most-likely I upload a new chapter once a week._


	6. Chapter 6

A noise rang inside Tony's head, everything went black after they shrank. And even though they were travelling back to the future, he got flooded over by an alternate version of his memories, as if reliving the Tony Stark they saw from the past.

The New York Invasion differed greatly from his original memories, he saw Scott in it and themselves in the tower and the destruction was _greatly_ minimized. The events of the mandarin returned and he was able to remove the arc reactor just like before, he also relived the memories of HYDRA returning and SHIELD getting destroyed. Even with the warning, Ultron still happened but with a little bit more drama from Steve and Bruce and he remembered the vision Wanda gave him, he felt scared wondering if that would actually happen. And then the accords. Nothing was wrong with that memory until the ant-man showed up and turned huge and it snapped Steve and his self back to the events in New York, recalling the warning they got. The fight halted when Steve announced his team to stop fighting and escape instead after helping him and Bucky steal a jet, while his self also announced the same but instead focused more on the winter soldier. The fight still ended with the team breaking apart, but with avoiding Rhodey's accident and Natasha not becoming a fugitive.

The old memories were still there but it would be hard to distinguish whether it was from the old timeline or the new one and Tony hoped it would not be erased from his memory, the events that happened before and after the Snap was their chance on preventing it from happening again.

"…ny…"

There it was again, the noise. A few seconds had passed and the noise was beginning to become audible now. It was his name, someone was calling him. A voice that belonged to a woman.

"Tony!"

"…Tony!...Oh God, please… don't do this to him…."

It was Pepper, and she was crying, begging and praying. It confused him why she was sobbing and sounded so worried, but it was Pepper, she's alive and well, she was there a mere inch away judging from her voice.

Then Tony realizes his eyes were shut closed, explaining why it was dark and he slowly cracked open his eyelids, white light seeping into his sight. White cloth, white walls, ginger hair and flushed cheeks.

' _Pepper'_

"Pep! He's waking up!" It was Rhodey, he can't see him from where he was lying but Rhodey was there in the room. In the infirmary, he finally notices, but why was he there when he feels fine. Then Pepper appeared again in his view, red puffy eyes meeting his own.

"Pep? What's wrong?" He asked lifting his body up into a sitting position, truly he felt fine there wasn't anything wrong with him except for some small cuts on his body from his past fights but those were nothing to worry about. Pepper tried to push him back on the bed but he forced her not to and told her he was fine. He turned his head to the side and there Rhodey stood, without that contraption he invented before, on two legs. And he tried to pinch his arms if he was dreaming or not, and it wasn't. They indeed travelled back in time, changed a few events, delayed Thanos' invasion and now everyone was _alive_.

"What's wrong!?" Now Pepper repeated his question furiously, "You just froze, collapsed in the middle of my office three hours ago! I thought you were having a stroke or cardiac arrest or—or!" She got cut off when Tony decided to grab her and pull her into a tight embrace, Rhodey decided to leave the room but before he reached the door knob tony told him to stay.

The embrace was a bit long, long for Tony's especially since he was not the huggable type of person, but he felt truly happy feeling Pepper's warmth and not _dust_.

"So…I just watch?" Rhodey interrupted. "You know the nurses are going to return to check on you, should I let them?"

Tony pulled back and removed the blanket covering him, he was wearing a gray ACDC shirt and his working pants, not the jumpsuit he wore from the last time he saw Pepper. "FRIDAY tell the nurses there's no need to, I'm fine."

"FRIDAY, is Tony really fine?" Pepper cut in.

There was a three second pause until FRIDAY answered back. "The Boss' scans show no anomalies and I have informed the nurses but will stay alert just in case."

"What day is it?" Tony asked.

The answer he got felt like he got showered by relief, it was three days after the Snap from his own Timeline, they successfully delayed Thanos for three days, meaning he didn't get the Tesseract, meaning the Asgardian must have escaped, meaning they have time to prepare, and meaning he has to explain it to everyone and convince them that there's a purple alien out there collecting the Infinity Stones.

Tony sighed heavily and jumped off the bed. "You guys would not believe this. I need everyone in the Facility's conference hall ASAP, FRIDAY give Spidey a call –say its an emergency. And Pep? Rhodes? Am I and Rogers still on bad terms?"

Rhodey paused to stare at him, his mouth quivered like a gaping fish, looking for a correct response. "Uh. Yes, you haven't- you sure you're okay, Tones? I mean you just collapsed in the middle of the day with no explanation. "

"Yes, I'm okay. I just travelled back from a different Timeline, I'm having a bit of _Time-_ lag, but it's fine. So what about Rogers and me?"

Rhodey looked so confused his brows furrowed furiously but he still answered anyway, "Yes, you guys haven't made any contact since the Accords."

Tony held Pepper's hand and pulled her towards the door, with Rhodey following them.

"Great! Oh and FRIDAY, contact Natasha, she's probably has some connection with Fury so I need her and Vision too, definitely Vision. And Hank Pym. I need him."

Rhodey and Pepper looked at each other and shrugged, they have no idea what's going on with Tony right now.

"Boss I can't access Pym's servers, the security is too complex for me to break in. And their location had changed with no new information where they reestablished."

"Then send someone to his house or Scott's, I need them. And also, send someone- " Tony cupped his pockets and pulled out his phone, searching in the map for a certain sorcerer's location "-here. Tell them the universe is in trouble and we need Dr. Stephen Strange. " FRIDAY took in the map's coordinates and sent out commands.

"You got it Boss." FRIDAY confirmed.

Tony stopped by the Kitchen to get him a cup of coffee while Rhodey and Pepper resumed towards the Conference hall. While reaching out for the coffee maker, he noticed the Pym device was gone from his wrist, he tried to check his neck and found out that the communicators Shuri gave them were also gone. And his mind wandered off to the Quantum Realm with questions on how the other's he went are progressing, how they are dealing with the changes and how the hell did they return back.

 _AN: The author also wants to know how you came back too Tony XD, I'm making stuff up but that's the power of fanfiction and this is a fix-it fic. You must have also noticed that I saved the asgardians, making the previous chapter about the dramatic funeral pyre would be meaningless, oops (so much for writing it), it's okay I'm still thinking how I could save that scene for the next chapters. I haven't written it yet though. Hehe. Sorry about this being so short, its only 1200 words. I'm planning on doing Scott's next or probably Natasha since Ant Man and The Wasp are showing next week (in my country), Scott's side of the story would be revealed and so I can make it stay canon. So yeah It might be Natasha's part next chapter._

 _And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FAVES, THE FOLLOWS AND THE REVIEWS GUYS._

 _UPDATED 6/30/18 : I changed who Nat should call from Steve to Fury, I forgot Tony has Steve's number so he should call him. And Im pretty sure Tony knows Fury still operates SHIELD (in ultron) and theywre just laying low doing some research or detecting wierd foriegn objects entering earth or dealing with the inhumans._


	7. Chapter 7

It took only five minutes for Natasha to daze out during a conversation with Clint Barton.

But to relive her memories from the Battle in New York, it was more than just those five ticking minutes. The memories she had before was hardly changed, only the Accords and the events after it got affected too much that her status from being a Fugitive got changed to Probationary Avenger- two years suspension, except if a mission is in dire need of her skills, for letting the Winter Soldier _escape._ She got that verdict with the help from Tony Stark and his ability to persuade the officials and most definitely Ross.

Her glassy eyes faded and life returned to it, blinking rapidly she found Clint in her view, waving a hand in front of her face. She remembered that she was on a weekly visit with Clint, part of the agreement with Agent Barton's House Arrest.

"Nat, you okay?" Clint asked, "You spaced out. In a weird way too."

Nat decided to keep the question stretch a little longer, looking near the kitchen she found a calendar. "Three days…"

Clint followed her gaze, looking at the calendar and then back to Natasha, "-Of what?"

"It's been three days after the snap. We actually delayed it." Natasha stood abruptly, surprising Clint, from the table. "Where are Laura and the kids?"

And as if on cue, Laura returned from upstairs, stepping down towards them. "I just put Nathaniel to sleep, Nat, Lila and Cooper are still in school. I told you that before."

Natasha then hugged her, surprising both the Barton couple. Laura returned the hug nonetheless and giggled, "What has gotten into you, Natasha?"

"I'm glad. You and the kids are –"She bit her lip, avoiding to say the word ' _alive'_. "-doing well."

"With Clinton here tied to the house, it's quite well." She smiled.

Natasha looked back at Clint and gave him an incredulous look, probably for her little slip of the tongue. "Can I borrow Clint for a second? We'll only be outside." Laura nodded at her request for a private talk. 

* * *

Clint shrugged and followed her towards the garage. "Uh, what was that? You're hiding something and very lousy at that too. Have you gone rusty with your two year vacation?" He asked immediately after entering the barn.

"It's more like a short-term effect from time travelling." Natasha quipped.

"Uh-what?"

"It's hard to believe it. But I time-travelled along with five others, twice at that too. Back and to." She paused, letting Clint understand, he just nodded to continue.

"Do you remember those irrelevant reports about ' _Silver tongue'_ talking to himself? Guess what, there _is_ someone behind pulling those strings, and that someone is called Thanos, and he's on the move. " Nat paused again and Clint gestured to go on.

"He is after the infinity stones."

"Like the one on Vision's head?" Clint asked and got a nod as an answer.

"From my Timeline, he got all of it, and eradicated half of all life in the universe."

Clint gaped and then said, "Hold on- you lost me at ' _eradicated half of all life_ ', is that even possible? "He paused thinking back to the power their Asgardian friend possess and then Wanda's abilities, "Oh who am I kidding, of course it's possible. And then what happened?"

Natasha stared solemnly at him, "Half. Wanda, Sam, T'Challa, that spider-kid, the Winter Soldier, even Thaddeus Ross, and your family. Clint."

Clint paced back and forth, thinking. "And what do we do to prevent that from happening? Again? I'm still having a hard time believing this. Are you our Nat? or the Nat from _that_ timeline?"

Natasha thought deeply and gave a quick answer, "Both. I have my old memories, and I have _this_ memories."

"So do you have plan? I won't be helpful with being on House Arrest."

"Tony is probably coaxing Ross to relieve you from your arrest already, we need everyone on this." Natasha pulled out her bugged phone and then turned it off, removing the case and crushed the little device inside it.

"Did you actually let them listen to that? " Clint asked, "Who are they? The WSC? CIA?"

"CIA. It was part of the agreement, I visit you, they listen, see if you're actually behaving."

"And you had that since when? The last two years?"

"There was one time, and then now. Don't worry I always remove them after I visit you, I'm not letting them get what they want." Natasha smirked at that. "It was just a tease, to let them know something _big_ is coming." 

* * *

In the Office of the Secretary of State, an agent rushed inside carrying a two page paper and a USB stick. "Sir! We received an urgent message from the CIA. It's a recording not long ago from Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov's conversation. Sir."

Ross smirked and grabbed the papers, reading on to it while waving the agent away, his face easing to form an ugly frown. The doors shut closed when he stood up to call him back, fortunately, the agent was still near and returned to the office.

"Yes, sir?" The agent asked.

"Who did the CIA sent these too?"

"The other recipient was the World Security Council, sir." The agent answered swiftly.

"Tsk!" Then suddenly Ross slammed the papers on his table and muttered a 'you may leave.' to the poor terrified agent. Ross reached out for his phone and dialed Everett Ross. It rang, and he picked up.

"Explain yourself, Everett!? You are going to make the WSC panic for an unexplainable threat." He shouted aggressively at the phone. He was angry not because of the WSC knowing, but more on the WSC convincing him to regroup the rag-tag of lose canon individuals, rebuking the agreement made on the Sokovia accords all the while tarnishing his dignity. He's got little left now especially with Stark's stubbornness when operating on a mission and another rouge avenger left lose under his supervision.

"It was considered a world-wide threat, Sir. Priority is to the World Security Council. It was in the Accords, as an accompanying organization, the CIA shall give the reports to the concerning parties based on the designated threat." Everett swiftly replied back, hiding a grin from Thaddeus Ross.

"This is an empty threat." Ross sighed. "They could be lying, they are formerly spies of SHIELD. You are making the WSC panic for an unidentified threat. "

A knock on Thaddeus' door took his attention away from the phone and another agent stepped in, "Sir, the World Security Council is calling for you."

And Thaddeus Ross fiercely pressed the end call button, dropping his anger on Everett Ross, and pinching the bridge of his nose while letting out a groan.

* * *

Sharon Carter observed her superior dropping the call with the Secretary of State. "Why did you sent it to the World Security Council, Sir? It could have been just lies. Based on the Accords, we shouldn't have sent it at all with no supporting material. It was, in fact, an empty threat."

"Yes, but it's been two years since Iron Man had soloed Avenging. And on these past two years, not one mission was other-worldly. So if it's true, I don't think Iron Man alone could handle an alien armada." Ross answered, sitting down on his chair and fiddled something on his personal phone.

"Are you trying to regroup the Avengers using _this?_ " Sharon asked gesturing to the recordings on the screen on the desk.

"Well it's better than throwing inexperienced soldiers to fight aliens. And with what? Our weapons? US military weapons can't even compare to Wakanda anymore, especially since weapon upgrades went down when both STARK weapons and HAMMER Industries shut down."

"But there's no proof yet, you're picking a fight with the Secretary of State, sir." Sharon reasoned out. "You'll get yourself fired."

"Yeah, I might get fired, but Thaddeus Ross will be busy fending off the WSC with his accords anyway so he might forget about it." Everett Ross glance back at her and smiled. "Glad to have you back on the field, Agent."

"Uh huh, and when the world is possibly ending too." Sharon sighed dejectedly. 

* * *

Natasha and Clint returned to the house and the communicator that Tony gave her beeped. She placed it on her ear and spoke, "What is it, Stark?"

"The Boss is calling you for a meeting, Ms. Romanov, along with the Vision once you find him, and also Sir Fury..." It was FRIDAY, and Natasha simply said yes.

"Stark?" Clint asked.

"It was FRIDAY. Tony is asking for a meeting, unexpectedly, he's letting Fury in it too."

"That desperate, huh?"

"And we need Vision. I forgot about him, we still have no clue where to look, and he's one of Thanos' target too as long as the Mind Stones sits on his head." Natasha replied at him waiting for a response.

Clint gave her a look, "You think I know?"

Natasha continued to stare, as if giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Clint sighed in defeat, "I don't know. Well I'm not sure, but I do know where Wanda is hiding, and he might be there too."

"Where?"

"Somewhere in Europe." Clint answered vaguely.

 _AN: Sorry if I wrote Thaddeus Ross badly, I don't really have a grasp on his character. And about the World Security Council too, lol. Politics. You might have also noticed Clint isn't as mad at Stark as he was at end of Civil War, it's because of Nat's visits with him, Tony somehow managed to put Natasha into visiting Clint as an agreement in his House Arrest, making Natasha do the surveillance instead of five to ten authorities running around Barton's farm and disrupting the peace, also the reason why Natasha always bring in bugged phones every visit to handle information._

 _Thank you for reading._


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Yey, its Scott's side of the story, don't worry there are no spoilers about AATW here. :D

Hope nearly uttered a curse after she almost pushed one of her father's experiments on the table when she paced the room to grab her suit. Seconds ago they were engrossed in a conversation about Cassie's school report when Scott just froze mid-sentence and then a circular pattern appeared beside them forming into a portal, ushering her to go grab her suit just in case.

A man went out of the portal and dressed in blue wearing a red cloak. The man glared at Scott, "What did you do!?" He yelled but Scott stood still so he reached for his collar.

Shrinking down, Hope flew in time to grab the man's fist on its way to Scott's neck, pulling the man's arm to the side and then jerking his body away from Scott. The man stumbled a bit from the surprise attack but gained his balance immediately. Hope tried to grab his cloak and use it as a net to tie it around the intruder's frame but when she got hold of the cloth it swallowed her in and trapping her inside the cloak's makeshift pouch.

Hope struggled inside and switched her regulator to grow big again. The cloak released her and soon attacked the intruder, her fist meeting the man's face.

"W-WAIT!" Scott's voice echoed inside the lab.

Hope and their unwanted visitor stopped and stared at him. "Uhm, so you're Doctor Stephen Strange?"

Strange's cloak let go of Hope's incoming jab at his face and reverted back into an inanimate object hanging behind his back.

"You are him, right? Wong didn't really show a picture of you, but since you're wearing the time stone, then you are." Scott explained happily.

Strange warily looked at Scott, the cloak of levitation hovered and wrapped around Strange, tucking the Time Stone out of public eyes. "Our sanctum sensed a huge surge of external energy flowing through you and the Eye of Agamotto is reacting to it, you altered Time using the Quantum Realm, aren't you aware about the consequences of it?"

"I can still hear Wong's lecture about it, yes we were aware." Scott answered while Wong's voice echoed inside his mind, it was tiring to listen to him.

Hope faked a cough to get the two men's attention. Her helmet retracted back revealing her face to them. "A friend of yours?"

Scott exhaled deeply and told them first that he travelled back in time, they altered history, and then delayed the deaths of many. "…and now I'm here." He felt a bit relieved when he told them, now the problem was how to regroup the avengers and protect earth, and the universe, from Thanos.

Hope somehow believed his story, the 'time travel' part. The 'half of life is dead' part, not really. Strange just sighed as he finished looking at runes he draw out from thin air, making Scott awe, he studied it and by some means the branches of alternate timelines were fewer than what he expected, and those few Timelines were slowly disappearing too. Then he sensed another portal opening beside him and a head stick out from it.

It was Wong, "Uh, Strange, there's another similar surge of energy out the country." And Wong looked at the people with Strange.

"Hey Wong, nice meet you again." Scott waved at him.

Wong stared at him and scoffed, "Haven't met you." And pulled his head back to the other side of the portal and closed it.

"Excellent. First, two alien gods visit earth, then a powerful disturbing surge of energy burst appeared not long ago somewhere in the universe, you altering time, and now Thanos. Our schedule sure had gotten hectic this month." Strange rubbed his forehead.

"That would be Ragnarok." Scott stated and it confused Strange what he meant by that event, "That powerful energy in space, in my Time, Doctor Banner told us that you said something similar and he said it was Ragnarok, Thor's home planet getting destroyed."

Hope finally spoke, "Did Thanos destroy it?" horror crept in, and making her wonder if Thanos steps his foot on Earth soil, their planet is doomed.

"No, it was Thor and his brother." Both Hope and Strange just gave him disbelieving looks.

"You mean to say Thor destroyed his home?" Hope asked.

"Yeah… it was to stop his sister from destroying the world." Hope just raised her arms, giving up on the answers. Scott continued. "It's what I got from Doctor Banner, I haven't really asked Thor directly, it would seemed rude, especially after he lost half his people. "

* * *

Strange returned to the New York Sanctum right after Scott explained what their next plan was. "We need to destroy the Mind Stone first, after removing it from Vision, and after that we wing It.", Scott repeated what Tony Stark told him after their team meeting. Leaving Scott and Hope in their lab. Hope watched her partner twitch while staring at his phone and then slowly looked back at her.

"So. Who died?" She asked.

Scott told her what happened while Earth was attacked and then a much more detailed explanation than what he told Strange, they sat down in the lounge when they had gotten tired of standing, it took an hour to finish telling her his story. She just listened, not really knowing how to react to her death from another Timeline.

"So what do we do? We suit up and prepare to fight?" Hope asked again.

"Regroup the avengers." Scott beamed at her.

"Really? After you gotten yourself arrested for helping them? C'mon Scott, you're still thinking of joining them?"

"We need everyone to cooperate, Hope. It's the only way to save the universe."

"And the Accords?"

Scott thought deeply, 'Oh yeah…' then his eyes trailed back to his phone, Hope noticed and raised a questioning brow at him. His thoughts kept looping back to his past, wondering what would happen if they didn't alter history, losing everyone, how far could he have fallen and how far would Earth survive.

"I want to talk to Cassie, but she's at school right now. And I want Hank to join too, but he's busy on his little vacation."

* * *

Two hours after Scott returned from his travel through time, he received a call from his house, and it was Luis who spoke, told him that there were men who works for the Avengers looking for him.

"Took Stark long to contact us." Scott nonchalantly told Hope. He wondered why Stark didn't call immediately, but it was better than not, now that they know what Thanos plans to do beforehand, they have the advantage and could possibly stop him, only problem was they were on Earth and Thanos is in space, and they definitely do not want a large alien armada on the planet.

Hank's scolding voice crept in the room through Hope's speaker phone, Scott didn't even notice she pulled out her phone and called her father. "You better not let Tony Stark get his hands on my suit! I don't care if the world is ending! Scott! You better not get caught this time."

Scott asked for an explanation from Hope after ending the call and she gladly answered back "My father and Howard Stark, Tony Stark's father, weren't really the best of friends after Howard tried to replicate the Pym Particles my Dad use for the Shrinking Tech. They have history."

"Does that mean you met Tony Stark before?" Scott wondered. Could it be that Hope and Tony Stark might've been friends? Or more than friends?

"That is disgusting, Scott! I know that look on your face. Besides, he was twice older than me. " Hope fumed at him, her cheeks showing a little red. Scott apologized at that and felt relieved that nothing happened between those two. He gestured to get ready and Hope agreed with him.

They both suited up and walked towards the Lounge's door when a similar circle appeared below their feet.

"What-!?"

"Hope!-"

The portal opened, swallowing them and the two disappeared.

* * *

The two fell on the cold floor, Hope crushing down on Scott's lying body. She stood up instantly, putting up her defenses while Scott groaned, pushing up his body from the floor. He caught sight of the others they were with and he knew those familiar faces in both timelines.

"Hope, its fine." Scott assured her but Hope already relaxed and stood calmly taking in who they were with, she saw them on the news on the papers, they were the missing ex-avengers.

Natasha, Vision, Wanda, and Sam surrounded them, Shuri sat at a corner on a podium looking bored and then Strange staring straight not minding them. Watching everyone at the room, Scott could tell they were at the Avengers Facility's Conference Hall.

Then Stark's voice echoed in the room and everyone's eyes averted to the large monitor placed at the back of the podium facing the rows of chairs in the conference. The video feed showed Stark, Col. Rhodes and the hundred holographic faces of the representative of each country from the World Security Council, even T'challa appeared at the corner next to Australia's.

Stark grabbed a suitcase with 'B.A.R.F.' etched on both sides. Scott noticed Natasha moved and walked towards the Hall's door.

"It's my turn." She said before closing the huge doors.

After a few seconds, Natasha appeared in the feed and Stark pulled out his BARF glasses from the suitcase. He gave it to Natasha and wore it. The video darkened, the lights dimmed down in that room, and the glasses prepares to forge her memories into images.

The holograms of the WSC representatives moved back, giving space for Natasha, Rhodey and Stark in the room. The BARF holograms started to build up, grass appeared on the floor, it looked beautiful for a start but then bodies of both human, they were Wakandan soldiers, and then alien creatures appeared, either fighting or dead. Steve Rogers appeared near where Stark stood, the Captain was aiming a punch at an alien creature, then Sam appeared above them his wings spread out, War Machine also appeared in the holograms quite far away, and then Natasha herself with a blond titanium hair just a few steps away from Steve and surrounded by the alien creatures.

As soon as the rendering completed, Stark motioned Natasha to press a small button near the glasses frame and the scene unfolds before them. It was horrifying and gruesome, it showed the battle that occurred in a wide grassy field. Shuri and T'challa both knew it was their home, near the border tribe's area. The fight looked like it was never ending and the viewers all looked sick from watching, even Secretary Ross had trouble trying to focus on Captain America killing the alien creatures.

"Stop." Ross requested and the scene paused. Stark and Rhodey looked at the World Security Council, some of them were frozen in their seats meanwhile T'challa was calm as he can be. "How do we know this isn't some imagination Romanoff invented?"

Then Stark explained how this version of his BARF glasses function, he even brought out graphs and detailed description on a new set of holograph FRIDAY set up, he threw it in front of Ross' screen.

"This is like version 1.2, instead of being use for therapeutic medication, it can be used for digging out the truth, a much less painful way than the electric chair and less embarrassing than good cop bad cop!" Stark praised his invention and added, "But it's only available for Damage Control, so it's exclusive only for Stark Industry use. If you want, we could maybe negotiate."

Natasha raised her hand, asking for permission to speak. "There's another scene, and it's the one we want to prevent." She pushed another button and the holographic scene rebuild itself, this time it was less gruesome. There appeared Wanda, Steve, Barnes, Thor, the Hulk-buster all beaten up, and a dead Vision on the ground. Back at the conference hall, Wanda gasped in horror while the others looked at Vision. In the holograph, Thor had sunk what looks like an axe in the chest of another alien, Thanos, and the scene played again.

The audio was inaudible, due to Natasha being far away from them, but they all saw Thanos snapped his fingers and silence ensued. The purple alien had teleported away, dropping the weapon on his chest and leaving Thor horrified.

A few seconds later, Barnes slowly fell down, turning to dust. The others soon followed. In the scene Wanda, a tree-like alien had disappeared too. The audio returned and all they heard was an anguish cry of names from their allies and fellow soldiers.

"I got concussed that time so the audio was a bit hazy." Natasha spoke and removed the glasses. The scene around them faded and the lights slowly grew brighter in the room.

* * *

Natasha returned to the conference hall after discussing with the WSC about their plan, leaving Stark and Rhodey with Secretary Ross and the rest of the council to deal with the accords.

"What next? We wait for Thanos?" Sam asked after Natasha closed the doors to the hall. She looked at their rag-tag group, serious and ready to fight, noticing how many avengers could have made if it weren't for the accords. She miss the times they were still fighting together.

"Yes, and we still need to remove the stone from Vision's head, but Thanos isn't the only powerful alien we'll deal with. There is this group called the Black Order, each member has their own abilities. The one we should look out for is called Maw, he uses telekinetic abilities, throws stuff with his mind, bending matter."

"Like Wanda's?" Vision asked.

"Yes but faster and merciless."

Then Strange's portal appeared in the room again, the sorcerer stepping out of it, he must've left while Natasha was in the room with Stark and Rhodey, and dragging a friendly neighborhood spiderman in his casual clothes too.

"S-sir! Please don't cast a sleep spell on me, I'm a bad choice for a sacrifice!" The kid yelled, pulling his arms from Strange with less force to avoid suspicion.

"Peter." Natasha called the boy and Peter calmed down as he took in where he is right now.

"Sit with the princess, there you two can bond over teenage issues." Strange pointed at the chair where Shuri was sitting really bored. She smiled back at Peter and he walked to her, obeying Strange. "Stark better compensate me for Transportation Fee for this."

"Who's the kid?" asked Scott.

Peter looked back at Natasha and then to Scott then back to her again, "Uhmm…"

Natasha rolled her eyes, "It's Stark's intern, he'll be assisting us."

"He's dragging a Kid in the fight?"

"Two kids." Natasha corrected, referring to Shuri. "And they won't be joining the fight, we still have no word from space anyway, we don't know when the fight will happen. All we know is where there are Infinity Stones, that's where they'll show up."

FRIDAY interrupted, her voice filled inside the hall, "Ms. Romanov, the Boss requests you to answer Fury's call since he is busy with the World Security Council."

Natasha nodded and then the large monitor at the podium lit up and there appeared Nicholas Fury, eye patch and everything.

"Hello Agent Romanov." He greeted smugly and nodded at the rest.

"Damn, man you're still kicking." Sam said in the background.

Fury just ignored him, "Professor Foster had just detected two Bifrost energy spiking in New York and just outside the Avengers Facility. It hasn't reached Earth yet, one might be Thor and the other could be someone else. SHIELD has dispatched a team already to New York, you guys will have to deal with the other one."

Then a flash appeared outside the building.

 _AN: I forgot to mention that Natasha did not dye her hair white here, so she's still red. Red looks better on her anyway. And also the Raft did not happen here. Jane may or may not appear yet. And yes! Visitors from space appears next chapter, and then possibly their point of views._


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Yesss, the plot's moving!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Everyone in the Conference Hall ran outside towards where the bifrost landed, the remnants of the rainbow bridge faded out and revealed the Hulk on all fours as he was being mauled over by four Outriders surrounded by five more.

The other five aliens decided to attack everyone they see including the Facility's staff and securities. Wanda was the first to take action, waving her arms towards a group of guards shooting at an Outrider, red waves surrounded the alien and she pulled it away from them, tossing it to one of the Outrider riding the Hulk. The Hulk was able to break free from their clutches and proceeded to attack them.

"Get away from here!" She yelled at the guards.

Scott and Hope joined in taking in two of the Outriders in a one on one battle. Vision and Sam attacked the three while Natasha tried to shoot and distract the other outriders riding the Hulk.

"Hit them in the head, boys!" She shouted.

Vision pointed the stone's beam at an Outrider and shot its head, killing it in the process. Sam glided in, an Outrider hanging on his wing tip, he landed near Vision and closed his wings, kicking the Outrider towards Vision's sight.

"Vis!" Sam called and Vision shot the Outrider he threw straight in the head.

"Did we actually fought these things!?" Sam asked but his question was left hanging since everyone was busy with their own fight.

Meanwhile, Scott tried to melee an Outrider while Hope blasted it in the head, the other Outrider coming in from behind him. Scott shrank down, confusing the alien. Hope shrank down too and pulled Scott up and flew, carrying him towards the Outrider, Scott grew big as soon as Hope flung him towards it, kicking the alien's head in an unnatural angle with its bones breaking from the force.

Peter and Shuri was the last to arrive at the battle, Okoye following behind.

"Holy crap! What is that!?" Peter asked to everyone.

"Those are the aliens in the video feed." Shuri told him, the two were way in the back, near the Facility's entrance. Okoye stood guard beside her princess. "We need to go now!" She yelled to Vision.

The Hulk roared, turning the tables against his attackers. He grabbed the nearest Outrider and crushed its head then used its limp body as a club and smashed it to the rest of the Outriders surrounding him, killing them too.

Strange popped up in the scene and told them the other Bifrost signature in New York had appeared, bringing in more of the aliens, he left to confront it, leaving everyone.

T'challa arrived and told Vision to come with Shuri and Okoye to Wakanda, "The jet is ready."

"You were inside the Facility this whole time?" Wanda asked the King as she and Vision walked towards T'challa. Meanwhile, the rest were trying to help the Hulk to calm down.

"Do they need help?" Peter asked as he watched the scene with Natasha reaching an arm towards the Hulk, while Scott, Hope and Sam stood warily behind her. Then War Machine and a few AI operated robots appeared in the sky and zoomed towards the city.

Stark ran outside towards them and gave Wanda, Vision, Peter and T'challa communicators, "There's a horde of those things destroying the city and you should all go now!" He ordered, and the Nanobots _(AN: Nanites?)_ molded around his body from the Reactor, transforming into a suit.

"THAT'S SO AWESOME, MR. STARK!" Peter praised in awe, eyes sparkling at the suit. "All right, let's go to the city!"

* * *

"Bruce. It's me Natasha." Nat softly called out while waving her palms at the Hulk to get his attention, he slowly calmed down and started to stare straight into her green eyes. "C'mon big guy. The work's done, the sun's getting real low now."

The Hulk swayed for a bit and paused, he started to shrink, his skin easing to change back, "Nat—asha?" it was Bruce's voice that came out. The green in his eyes swirled back in, revealing the dark brown eyes of the doctor. Drawn towards the others in the back, he saw Scott just behind Natasha then Hope and Sam. He also caught sight of Stark and the others, and then Okoye and the spear she was holding.

 _Flashes of a sword_ _bathed in blood_ invaded his mind, stopping his transformation. "No!" Both Hulk and Bruce shouted, Natasha involuntarily flinched at the sudden burst, Scott ran to her and pried her to pull back. While Hope and Sam stepped away.

"NO!" the Hulk shouted, gaining everyone's attention to him.

* * *

"Shuri, Vision needs to go now! There's too much distraction here. I won't be able to separate the stone from him by myself with all the chaos." Stark told him, while Shuri smirked at him in response, he then looked back at Peter, "Kid, I want you to join them –no buts! I'll send the suit upgrades soon," and then to Wanda, "I know we're not in good terms but _please_ don't let him get killed, Maximoff."

Wanda nodded at Stark and they ran towards the cloaked Jet parked near the wooded area outside the Facility. "Tony Stark calling me for help, take that Brother." Shuri said while smiling proudly, but her smile faltered as she looked at her side and found out that T'challa wasn't running with them.

Stark watched the retreating backs of Wanda, Vision, Peter, Shuri, Okoye and _'wait, where's T'challa?'_ He asked his self and then jumped at the presence of the King beside him.

"We're needed at New York, Stark." He told him while T'challa's suit transformed from his necklace using Wakandan Nano Technology, Stark scoffed.

' _Show off._ ' And he rolled his eyes.

The Hulk's shouts echoed at the field and Stark and T'challa ran to them,

"…CAN'T! BIG GIRL, PUNY GOD, AND YELLOW GUY - DYING! " Hulk yelled at them, his big arms trembling rage.

"Bruce! Banner!" Natasha still called out. But the Hulk just shook his head at her.

"HULK NEEDS TO RETURN!" The Hulk grabbed the dead Outrider near him and smashed it repeatedly to the ground, "HULK MUST SAVE THEM- HULK RETURN!" He shouted his loudest towards the sky.

Then the lights of the rainbow bridge fell to him, swallowing him and his surrounding, catching Natasha and Scott. Hope and Sam fell back and Stark flew in towards them. Enveloping the four and pulled them away from Earth.

"SCOTT!" Hope called while pushing herself from the ground.

* * *

Jane typed furiously into the computer inside a SHIELD van far away from the battle in the city. She pulled in the mic from the headset she was wearing and called Fury, "Director, the bifrost activity appeared again at the Avengers Facility."

Fury's voice replied back, "I know, Sam just filled me in." Jane waited for a reply concerning who arrived, "No, it wasn't Thor if you're wondering. It was Banner, and guess what, he returned from whatever alien planet he came from and took Natasha, Scott Lang and Stark with him!" Then Jane heard gun shots around making her drop the call.

The van's doors suddenly opened and a SHIELD agent asked her to get out and escape, then the agent got attacked by an Outrider, its arms clutched his body and ripped him from the doors and continued to maul the poor agent. Jane cried out in horror and tried to barricade the door but as soon as the Outrider finished killing the agent it jumped at the van's door, pushing away the make-shift barricades.

The Outrider's arms reached out and nearly clawed Jane's eyeballs out from her head, if she didn't crouched hard enough she wouldn't have a head at all. She searched for a weapon or a gun somewhere and remembered the gun SHIELD gave her. She pulled it out and continuously shot the alien but it didn't scratched it. "Shiiiiiiiiit!" _(AN: hahaha sorry Jane.)_

A glowing yellow thread of some sort wrapped around the Outrider's legs and pulled it from the van. Jane sighed in relief and tried to calm herself down from the attack.

Strange hovered near the van and threw the Outrider towards Wong. Wong opened a portal and the Outrider flew in, he then closed it when it was half-way in and killing the creature.

"Alright, one down, twenty-four more to go." Strange tried to lighten the mood.

War Machine flew in and blasted two Outriders from a nearby building. He then swooped down near a group of civilians being chased down by some Outriders and distracted the creatures. Wong summoned a portal below the civilians and they teleported far away from the battle.

Strange dodged the claws of an Outrider who jumped at him and deflected its attack using his own shields. The alien flinched back when Strange bashed both his fists with the shield towards the alien's chest, he undone the spell and casted another one, the yellow thread from before appeared and he used it to tie the Outrider's neck and snapped it.

An explosion near the New York Sanctum shook the ground and Falcon flew in dropping T'challa next to Strange. War Machine zoomed towards where the explosion was, calling the rest of the AI operated armed robots to follow him, "See you guys there."

"Where's Stark?" Strange asked the king.

Sam landed near them, "He got sucked in by that light with Romanoff and Scott Lang."

"You mean to say our time-travelers got deported to space!?" Strange gave him a disappointed look.

"What's the status, Sorcerer?" T'challa spoke from behind, leaving Sam's answer.

Strange was casting for a portal when he reported, "There's about twenty-five of them, we've got four down, they don't seem to have a motive, these things are just thrashing the city, maiming anyone on sight. SHIELD and Damage Control have already evacuated most of the civilians. Did Stark tell you anything about them?"

Wong and Sam already went in the portal when Strange finished speaking, T'challa marched towards the portal and told him, "They move fast, they're strong, and their claws are sharper than blades. Shoot the head, they're dead." And Strange gestured his arms across his chest, glowing red with a strand of green, a spell was casted to the necklace he wore then followed T'challa to the other side of the portal.

* * *

The clashing of swords and claws bounced in the run-down observatory. The building was crumbling and the roof was in pieces leaving a huge hole for Vanaheim's sky to be displayed. The bifrost sword sitting on a marble pedestal in the middle of the observatory. Hulk roared attracting the Outriders inside towards them. Scott, Natasha and Tony- still in his suit, rolled to the side to dodge the incoming aliens and tripped out of the building.

The scene they all saw was a battle ground, the Valkyrie fought off three Outriders at the same time, her sword glistening with blood, and it looks like she's enjoying it. Heimdall was already injured, his right arm bleeding heavily, must be from losing the bifrost sword and then Loki using two daggers to fend off the Outriders coming for Heimdall. In the background were some Vanir soldiers, there were about fifty Outriders and the half was dead while the other half was still fighting them.

"W-Who's the enemy!?" Scott asked, still in shock from being transported to an alien planet.

"Probably the ones that look like demon aliens, Scott, c'mon isn't it obvious?" Tony then flew to join the battle, he helped blasted off the other Outriders surrounding Loki and Heimdall.

"Hey, Reindeer Games, good to see you haven't kicked the bucket yet." Tony greeted and landed near Heimdall, he then punched and jabbed at the Outriders near the guy, he noticed how exhausted he was.

Loki smeared off the Outrider's blood that splattered from Stark's kill, "Isn't this a surprise. Your fighting is barbaric as always, Stark." He rolled back from a swing and stabbed the Outrider both in the chest and the head. "And we are in battle, why would I have time to kick a nonliving item used for carrying water?"

Stark gave him a non-impressed look. "Really? It was an expression- oh never mind."

An Outrider corpse flew between them, directing their attention to where it came from. Hulk was flinging all the aliens around him in every direction from the observatory, meanwhile Scott and Natasha were also fighting their own battles.

The remaining Outriders all ran towards Heimdall, Scott and Natasha noticed the change and they also surrounded him. They formed a circle around the Asgardian including Valkyrie while the Vanirs were fighting far from them. Heimdall gripped at a small dagger with his left arm, ready for an attack.

"What's the deal here? Why do they like him so much?" Natasha asked and she drew her baton and the electricity crackled around her weapon, carefully swinging it towards the aliens. At the same time, Loki was swinging his own daggers, slicing the Outriders cleanly.

"We're fighting with a former villain, look what Thanos had done." Scott muttered.

Valkyrie answered their questions while she cut off a head from an Outrider, "Since you know Thanos, you must be the people Thor spoke of who travelled through time." She paused to take a quick breather and then continued to fight, "Then you must know who Ebony Maw is?"

"Yes." Came Stark's quick answer from his own fight.

"Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian came marveling in their space ship and attacked Vanaheim while we were out here to send Thor to Nidavellir and the big guy back to Midgard. The Vanirs and Asgardians are safe inside the kingdom and they've set up an indestructible shield. While were locked out here, the Outriders attacked us. Maw and Cull are still at kingdom border-" She jumped to dodge the sharp teeth of an Outrider and impaled her sword on its head. "They're trying to capture Heimdall and use the power of the bifrost to go after Thor who took the Tesseract."

"Thor has the Tesseract?" Stark asked while he blasted the aliens then looked at Loki, "I thought you had the Tesseract."

"He took it from me." Loki answered blankly.

"Of course he did. He's leading Thanos to him and away from here. Typical Thor."

"No." Heimdall spoke, releasing the blade and clutched at his right arm, gasping from losing too much blood. "Thanos' ship, as the prince described from his visions, were not after us. It was only Maw and the Obsidian that came along with their battalion of Outriders."

"Then where is Thanos?"

"My eyes cannot see him." Heimdall looked at the battle again and noticed the Outriders decreasing in numbers, "Come, I need to send you back to Midgard." He dragged his self towards the observatory, Scott generously offered to help him. " That is an ancient structure to activate the bifrost, it harnesses the dark magic yet its unstable. I might have sent a few Outriders to Midgard by mistake. My apologies, but your friends are dealing with it already."

The Vanir soldiers howled in pain and they dropped dead on the ground immediately, making everyone look at them in horror. The soldiers were impaled by sharply pointed metal bars from a nearby Vanir building.

"Oh no." Loki whispered, his voice trembled in actual fear. Stark also tensed up knowing who was coming. Their reactions made the others worried.

Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian walked out from the trees outside the observatory. Taking in the damage to their army.

"Impressive at first when I thought you have single-handedly fought our pets, as it turns out you had reinforcements." Maw announced and hovered forward. The hulk jumped out from nowhere and hit Cull straight in the head in surprise. Maw evaded them, letting them fight one on one, he raised his hand and the rocks, pebbles and twigs floated around him and it molded into large and sharp blades, sending it towards the group.

Scott shrunk and successfully evaded the blades, Stark who was close to the Valkyrie and Natasha commanded his Nanobots to form a shield, while Loki, who was hiding Heimdall behind him, tried to stop the blades by using his own telekinetic abilities, forming a shield of green strands of magic, unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and eight blades passed through his defense, grazing him and Heimdall.

"You can manipulate matter?" Valkyrie raised her voice at him, "You should have used that since when we got ambushed earlier!"

Loki concentrated, "I'm not overly fond of using it. I delve more in spells and adept at fighting hand-to-hand."

"Adept? I've defeated you in hand-to-hand, Lackey." Valkyrie scoffed.

"I was merely distracted, I could have won."

" _Could_ have."

"Enough with the banter you two! Loki you deal with Maw, we know they're after you, so you have no choice but to help!" Natasha yelled at them. "Tony, Scott, let's help Heimdall up, were no match with Telekinesis."

Maw spoke again, "Hear me and Rejoice, Earthlings. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. Instigated by his children before you, you may think-" He got cut off when he was pushed forward by a powerful force, throwing him down on the ground.

"Insolent runt." Maw got up and uprooted the trees with his mind, then threw it towards Loki. Loki lifted his arms up and tried to counter it, green magic seared around the trees and got pushed back.

Maw spread his fingers and the Trees scattered into branches and twigs, and used it to rain over the whole observatory.

Loki shielded his self, "Curse Thor for making me skip my Telekinesis class!" he muttered and blaming Thor for his weak Telekinetic skills.

Stark noticed the incoming attack when they reached the pedestal where the sword was placed and formed the nano shield again, protecting Natasha, Scott, and Heimdall.

Natasha noticed Valkyrie was missing and found her with Hulk fighting and evading Cull's attacks. She then focused back to Heimdall.

Valkyrie slashed her sword at Cull's leg but it didn't cut him, his flesh was too strong so she ran back away to dodge the hammer coming for her. She then noticed her body beginning to feel light, and she was hurled towards Hulk. The Hulk caught her but he too got lifted from the ground and then was pushed towards the observatory. It shook the observatory which made it crumble even further.

Maw lifted Loki who was struggling to move from his telekinetic binds and threw him towards Cull. Cull grabbed him in the neck, facing to the people in the observatory.

"Take us to where the Tesseract lies and we will gladly offer it to Lord Thanos." Maw advised, he then used the marbled floor of the observatory and molded it into pointed rocks directly aiming it at everyone's heads. _(AN: like hela's power)_

Everyone froze in their spots, including the Hulk who was caged by the pointed rocks in his position.

"One wrong move, and our heads get drilled. What now?" Stark whispered to them at the pedestal. Heimdall was already gripping the sword and he was trying to decide whether to send the group to Earth while they leave Loki to his probable death -which disobeys his King's order or stay there.

"The tesseract is not- here. But-" Loki gasped for air while hanging from Cull's grip. "There is another-stone, I know where it is-."

"Enough, runt." Cull growled. "Your words are not worth our trust, you betrayed us before, and you will betray us still." He gripped Loki's neck stronger, making the god wheeze in pain. "Our father promised you once you fail- you will long for something sweet as pain."

Heimdall twisted the bifrost sword and the dark magic danced around the observatory, the lights entered the pedestal and the rainbow bridge appeared, sucking in Cull Obsidian and Loki. Maw was blasted off by the bifrost's force and when he came to focus, the remnants of the Observatory crumbled and the survivors disappeared.

 _AN: I don't know what Strange's abilities are called, sorry. And also Stark's nano tech, I keep switching between Nanobots and Nanites (got this from Generator Rex). But at least the story is going somewhere._

 _PS: I suck at writing. I know. But tell me if it wasn't at all confusing to understand (especially the fights), English is not my main language. *cries in Illonggo*_


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: A whole chapter full of fights._

A SHIELD van stopped near the Sanctum and Steve Rogers, in his dark uniform, and Clint Barton in his civilian outfit but with his original bow and arrows, jumped out of it while Jane stayed inside as she kept monitoring the bifrost signature.

Steve watched the battle and wore his communicator, "Director? We're here. Everything seems to be under control, sir."

Back at the Avengers Facility, Fury stood in for Stark in front of the hundreds of WSC representatives and Ross. Hope was also in the room but her thoughts were more focused on the arrival of the others.

"What can I say, Ross? I'm _un_ \- killable." Fury smirked at the Secretary.

Returning back to the Sanctum, Jane fiddled at her computer, "This is insane, it's as powerful as five Einstein-Rosen bridges mashed up together!" She gleefully exclaimed to herself and then she realized that if humans would use it, they'll get ripped apart from the force.

"Welcome back, Captain." T'challa greeted at the approaching form of Steve and Clint behind him.

"So I'd take the accords has been abolished?" Sam asked once he glided near them and then flipped down to land and fight.

Clint scoffed at him, "Temporarily suspended, they were desperate, if it weren't for this aliens I'd go to Ross' house and smash all his windows with a golf ball and no one would even think it was me."

There were ten Outriders left and to each their own the heroes fought near the Sanctum. Until a blinding flash of light zoomed down the Sanctum's roof. The bifrost landing looked different than in the documents or the one they saw at the Avenger's facility. This one was wide, covering half of the building and its front.

Strange and War Machine flew near the roof, Wong prepared on the ground while the others finished the rest of the Outriders.

* * *

Cull Obsidian stood at the edge of the building, the bifrost's lights faded and the City colored his vision. He saw all the Outriders dead and a bunch of tiny creatures on the ground, probably the one who killed them. His attention moved towards the wriggling form of one tiny god on the end of his arm. He raised him towards the edge, his form hanging with nothing below him but the deep cold pavement of the Sanctum.

"Look at your failure. Father was deeply disappointed, we lost two stones and it had delayed as from saving the universe." He squeezed tighter than but not as tight as to kill him. He just wanted him to suffer from the pain of losing air not knowing if he could take in to breathe again. He lessened the grip and enjoyed the sudden gasp for air the god took in.

Loki tried to claw his self once Maw's binds disappeared but Cull's skin was too thick and too strong. It was like trying to pinch Korg but you end up tickling him instead. He tried to summon his blades but once Cull noticed it, the grip tightened making him lose breath and light-headed, and he let go of the daggers.

The blades fell down towards a reverting Hulk on the ground and Valkyrie stood to help her friend, her fast reflexes stopped the blades coming towards her and she looked up.

Wong saw the Hulk and a beautiful woman clad in armor. As he approaches the two he noticed a pair of knives falling towards them, he tried to cast a shield but the warrior pulled her sword and deflected the blades to side.

* * *

War Machine was the first to attack Cull, the suit's guns formed out from the shoulders and from each of the metal gloves and started shooting, but the blasts didn't affect him. Cull raised his hammer and swung a direct hit to Rhodey flicking him away to crash near the SHIELD van. Jane jumped out to check on him and assured everyone that he was alive and just concussed.

Strange casted patterned circles on Cull's arms making him immobile, the AI robots that flew with Rhodey surrounded Cull and blasted him at the same time.

"Take that!" Rhodey panted while commanding the robots on the ground.

The attacks on Cull made his hand grip tighter on Loki and he could feel the air cut out of his lungs and his vision starting to fade out.

"Hang in there god of mischief, don't really want Thor to lose you or any asgardian _again_." Was the last words he heard from the sorcerer when his vision blacked out, Strange flew in towards Cull's arm on Loki, and casted strings on each of the alien's fingers and pulled them away from Loki's neck.

The fingers moved, the grip on Loki's neck weakened and he fell out of Cull's hand, towards solid ground.

Bruce massaged off the headache he got from the bifrost, the force was powerful enough to daze the Hulk and revert back. He noticed Val stood up abruptly and focused her gaze up. He looked up too and saw Cull and Loki. But Loki was falling down towards them.

Wong casted a portal below Loki's falling form and he reappeared next to Valkyrie and Bruce. Then a loud sound of metal hitting wood rumbled and the Sanctum crumbled, surprising everyone with the sudden destruction. Dust and debris flooded the entirety of the Sanctum and the surrounding, blinding everyone on the ground.

"Sam, we need visuals." Steve called in the communicator and Sam flew up, the dust around him swirled and revealed the part where he took off. Steve saw the SHIELD van, Jane and Rhodey, T'challa beside him and then a portal shrinking way back behind him where Wong came out of it stood with Bruce in a huge thick fabric and a woman dragging an unconscious Loki. ' _Loki_!?'

Jane gasped loudly when he saw Loki and then her face transitioned from shock to confusion and then anger.

The ground shook hard causing Rhodey to outbalance in his suit, he then leaned to the Van for support since Jane ran towards Bruce and the others.

Then threads of light appeared around the dust, then suddenly T'challa and Steve got hit hard and it threw them far away into a nearby building, destroying it in the process.

"The dust is slowly clearing guys. The monster is fighting off Strange's strings and ooooh ouch, Cap? Your highness? Are you guys alright?" Sam spoke from the air.

Sam and the others heard the painful groans from the two and they all felt relieved to know they're not dead.

Blasts exploded on Cull's head from Clint's exploding arrows took their attention. "What is this thing made of?! Hulk flesh!?" Bruce glared at him. "Oh, hey Bruce, welcome back to Earth." Clint grinned back.

Then Cull noticed he couldn't pull his weapon and saw both sorcerers tying down his arms still with the glowing threads. Then he felt a sword slashing it's way on his left leg, then claws on his chest. He tried to pull his other arm but a tiny creature was pulling it down, and by his self too.

"His skin is too thick to cut through!" Valkyrie shouted in anger then she decided to stab it instead but the skin just deflected it and slid the blade to the side. She looked up and tried to hit his eyes instead. Cull saw this and jerked back, Strange and Wong tumbled back from the pull, they lost their focus on the threads and it untangled the arm.

Cull immediately swung his weapon horizontally towards his attackers, Valkyrie rolled back, T'challa jumped up and rode Cull on the shoulders while he dug his claws on Cull's face, and Steve dodged the incoming hammer. Cull searched the ground and found his target lying there ready to be dragged back to his father as a substitute for failing to bring the space stone back.

Loki's eyes flew open and he gasped for a large amount of air, startling Bruce and Jane around him. He then struggled to sit up and normalize his breathing.

"I-I thought you died!" Jane shouted at him.

"Now's not the—time." He said between breaths, his voice still hoarse from choking.

"Are you alright?" Bruce took his attention from the sudden question, he heard it clearly, there was concern in there, moments ago in Vanaheim, when Thor demanded and took the Tesseract from him, everyone was glaring daggers of distrust at him, then the golden son strictly requested everyone to stay alert, to protect their selves, and then surprised everyone when he instructed Valkyrie, Korg and Heimdall to ' _protect'_ him. A smile crept on his lips at that thought but faded when Cull landed just steps away from Bruce, Jane and him.

Jane cowered in fear, her lips shivering to speak something. "Only a brute could beat a brute." Loki nudged Bruce, "Well? What are you waiting for? Call the other guy."

Bruce looked at him in worry and then gaped, "The bifrost had stunned him, he needs to cool down, his confused and if I let him out now he'll rage and smash everyone!"

"Look out!" Simultaneous shouts told them of the Hammer pulling back to swing between Bruce, Jane and Loki.

Steve and T'challa were thrown far back, Valkyrie was the nearest and she swung her sword from below, Clint had released one of his exploding arrow, Sam flew towards the three to lunge at the hammer and thought to redirect the hit, then Loki was already casting a spell, green seidr coiled around his fingers forming into a shield.

But they were too late, the Hammer swung down and Clint's arrow hit Valkyrie's sword, it exploded forming a huge black smoke, then Sam who was aiming to lunge at Cull flew into the smoke and crashed at Valkyrie, their heads bashed at each other. And then Loki's shield waiting for the impact, glowing green in the fading smoke.

Steve and T'challa approached them, "What happened? Where'd he go? "

Loki noticed the place where Cull stood and mirrors reflected that spot, reality slowly replacing the invisible portal. "The mirror dimension." He whispered.

"Ah, so you know that too?" Strange appeared beside them, "I'm curious, besides summoning butter knives and shields and invading Earth, what else can you do?"

Wong appeared at the other side and readied his self, casting a shield on both arms, aiming at Loki. Loki raised a brow at them and casually held his arms up in surrender, "Oh by the Norns, do I look like I could kill all of you singlehandedly? I mean I can if I could rest a bit-"

Bruce groaned and looked annoyed at everyone and then to Loki, "Don't pick a fight please, you're going to make things difficult, Loki." And Loki actually left his words hanging, then the Valkyrie's sword shimmered and was aiming towards Wong.

"Our majesty ordered me to protect him, by the nine realms I know not why, meaning you can't kill him. -" She hated that order, she's free to disobey, especially when this man had attempted to kill them, but the look on Thor's eyes told her he saw _death_ and reminded it of herself after fighting Hela. She lowered her sword but Wong didn't remove the shields. "- _Yet_."

Strange gave Bruce a hand and pulled him up to stand, no one bothered to help Loki so he struggled to get up but Jane surprised him when she reached out to help him. Humans never failed to surprise him still.

"There. I've repaid you for protecting me." Jane told him, and felt her pang of guilt lessen, she sometimes blamed herself for Loki's death, and it broke her heart to see Thor devastated, mourning for his brother.

"Really? My death in exchange for helping me up? How wonderful of you for comparing such attempt with my passing, Jane."

"Hey! You're alive, it didn't count as death anymore!"

"Since no one's asking, IM ALRIGHT, TOTALLY FINE JUST A BUMP IN THE HEAD!" Sam shouted while rubbing his head from earlier. Steve just patted Sam's shoulder as his response.

"So can anyone explain where that alien went?" Steve asked everyone. Wong filled him in and explained that they sent him to the mirror dimension.

"He's not dead yet, he's just trapped there. Once we have Hulk up, or anyone who can match up with his strength, then we can fight him again." Wong finished telling them.

"I'm not going to fight him again." Said Sam and then Rhodey followed with a, "Same here."

And they lightly laughed at that, minus Val and Loki, but the laughter broke when a clash of blades echoed in the air. Clint was already aiming an arrow towards where Loki was. T'challa was the only one to run to him and knock out the person attacking the god.

The attacker wore a cloaked hood hiding his face, only the sword, his arms and feet were exposed, the hooded person stepped back, the sword swung to stop a claw aiming towards him. Loki joined to fight and the battle was passed to him. But T'challa noticed something from the attacker and jumped in the middle of the fight, he then gripped both blades on each of his arms. The edges of their weapons grinded at the impact with the Vibranium. Loki still had his other arm free but refrained from attacking anymore, the others can't tell but his almost out of magic and energy.

Then Valkyrie appeared behind the person and placed her sword near his neck. The person noticed the pattern forged on the weapon and gasped. Loki hid his daggers back when he saw Valkyrie apprehend the attacker.

"A Valkyrie…?" A woman's voice came out of the person.

Valkyrie looked surprised when the woman knew what she was, "Are you an Asgardian then?" The attacker nodded and she released her, knowing that there are still other Asgardians out in the universe and survived.

Loki knew that voice crystal clear. He knew her, he casted her out and was banished to Midgard. "Ah, Lady Sif."

The person heard her name and it struck a nerve, she then ran towards him, evading T'challa and made it through, the immediate stride flipped her hood off and revealed another beautiful woman but with pure hatred in her eyes, her sword fixated at the his target.

Loki couldn't summon another pair of daggers and when he tried to dodge her, Sif kicked his feet and fell down on the ground. _'Ah the ground, again_ ' Sif kneeled him, immobilizing his movements and then drew her sword to his chest.

 _AN: Ooooh, yey, I put Sif in the story. And, truly, it's pretty hard to write many characters in one scene. I can't keep track whose point of view I should write, I nearly forgot Rhodey too near the end lol. And thank you so much_ _ **Arwen347**_ _for your wonderful comment, I'm so glad you enjoy this fic. :D_

 _Oh and no one died….yet… *evil laugh_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!

Sif noticed the Valkyrie move and she stopped her, "Move and the blade goes through him!"

Clint moved his aim towards Sif and Loki and then he withdrew the arrow, his bow resting on his side. "Ooh, it just got interesting." He then proceeded to chuckle.

"Not helping, Clint." Steve sighed at him.

"Do it." Loki told her as he provoked Sif from under her blade. Even at death's door he smiled playfully at her. "No one's stopping you anymore. Not Thor and most definitely not Odin."

Sif showed fury, slowly pushing her sword through his armor, her face showed no sign of hesitation yet her hands trembled. "Why?"

"I guess you weren't informed. Ragnarok happened." Loki answered quickly, holding back a gasp as he tried to hide how weak he was, too weak that he couldn't even replace his self with an illusion to escape, like he always do.

"That's not the answer I wanted." Sif asked, her voice growling in anger. She gritted her teeth and then looked at him in confusion and then disappointment. Strange didn't want to stay and watch the scene, he went back to the Sanctum and try to repair the damage to the whole building, Sif didn't mind him while the other's just watched, her gaze not moving away from Loki. "Why didn't you just killed me!? I had my doubts already from the first mission you sent me, you should've just killed me as soon as I stepped on Midgard. The missions caused me great pain, my memories altered, my confusions, but I met with the King, spoke with him, but to no avail, he was still under your spell, your failure to kill me will be the cause of your death! "

She gripped the sword tightly that the handle bruised her palms, a few drops of blood stained Loki's armor. "If I kill you now. Should my memories return?" She asked this to herself and then she glared back to Loki. "Why aren't you fighting back!?"

"I'm giving you the chance to rid the person you most dearly hate." Loki paused to smirk at her, "Kill away."

Sif looked at him, deciding whether to drive the blade through him and end him or- what else should she do, there weren't any choice at all. She could finally get revenge on him for impersonating as the King of Asgard, for banishing her, for dethroning and cursing Odin as she assumed he did. It will be her greatest triumph and Asgard would praise her for her feat, maybe except Thor.

"Guys, can we skip the drama, please. The Colonel had just been informed that the Armed Forces have been deployed and are going to be here any minute. " Sam interrupted their squabble while he help take off the damaged suit on Rhodes.

"We can't let them know Loki is here. Or he'll get locked up in a cell or worse." This time it was Banner that spoke then pointed at the dead Outrider near the group. "He'll get the blame for this."

"Ma'am, I don't know what Loki did to you, but I suggest you to not kill him." Steve tried to ease the tension, "He gave us a lot of destruction when he tried to enslave Earth, but were not even trying to lay a finger on him." Then Clint frowned at the captain and raised his arm but Steve held it back down. "What I actually meant is that, there is information that we want from him, since our source of intel are somewhere in space. And this fight is not going to help us stop Thanos."

Sif looked at Steve and her face softened. She then freed her left hand and grabbed a thin bracelet behind her, hidden in a small bag with the usual Asgardian design patterned around it. Loki knew what it was, his eyes widened in horror and then squirmed underneath the sword and Sif's weight even when the blade was cutting his skin.

"Don't you dare!" Loki shouted at her but Sif wasn't paying attention and she muttered a quick chant at the accessory and it flew towards Loki's right wrist and wore itself to it. The bracelet glowed and the light engulfed his skin.

Loki passed out.

Sif stood up beside Loki, releasing him from her hold. Valkyrie paced towards them to confront Sif, her own sword drawn out. Jane gasped in shock and asked them, "Is he dead!?"

Loki's body glowed again, this made Valkyrie stop, and the illusion, which they didn't even know was an illusion that replaced his outer appearance, vanished and all his injuries appeared, spots of his own blood nearly drenched his armor and a painful red and violet bruise surrounded his entire neck.

"What did you do?" Valkyrie asked immediately.

But Wong awed at the enchantment and everyone look at him. "Amazing, his magical signature vanished. Do you have another of that? I would want to research it, see if it was written in any books in the Library at Kamar Taj. "

Suddenly Loki reverted back to his Jotun form. Everyone gasped, except Jane and Sif.

"Scott's hyperventilating!" Tony panicked, and he too might hyperventilate, but not because of fear, but of awe. After Heimdall triggered the bifrost the shower of light transported them to a huge machine-like planet in space built around a dead star. It was as if he wanted to fanboy like how Peter did every time he sees something exciting. But it would be really inappropriate since Heimdall is bleeding very heavily, probably dying, his right arm still injured, and his left was fully scorched by the energy released from the bifrost, and Scott next to him is having a panic attack.

"Thor we need water! Is there even water in this goddamn metal planet!?" Stark called to wherever Thor and Natasha went to get water. He removed his helmet, the nanobots returning to his reactor, so he could breathe well.

Then a branch scratched his neck and looked behind him. He nearly jumped at the presence of the creature.

"I am Groot." The tree creature spoke while his other branch appendage, which might be his other arm, held some sort of gaming console.

Tony just stared at him and then his attention returned to Scott, ignoring the creature and hoped it's not hostile, and tried to massage his back to try to ease his breathing.

"This is—This is more than what I expected." Scott spoke between heavy breathes.

"Yeah yeah, sush try to calm down and even your breathing, we can't have you collapsing on us."

"Calm down!? Calm!? " Scott inhaled again, "We're in space! That's space!" He then pointed a trembling arm outside the planet. "How are we even breathing!?"

Tony rolled his eyes, even he doesn't have all the answers, then he checked on Heimdall, they laid him down to rest, but he was having trouble breathing.

"Guys! Where the hell are you!? " Tony's voice echoed.

"I am groot!" The tree creature, Groot, spoke again from behind, its voice a bit cheery. Tony looked back and his eyes widen at the presence of a giant bearded man looming over them.

But before Tony drew his helmet back and defend them, the giant held a bowl of water on two of his bandaged arms. He stopped and stared at the water.

"No! I'm not gonna drink that!" Scott yelled, horrified, between breaths.

Tony took it and gave the giant a thanks, then looked back at Scott while grinning at him. "Drink up, honey."

Natasha and Thor walked in from behind some metal contraptions each carrying a bowl of water and on Natasha's shoulder a piece of cloth.

"Just drink it Scott, no one's gonna volunteer and carry you once you collapse. You wanna get left here? Alone?" Nat threatened him, and then looked at Eitri and Groot. "With them?"

Scott thought and he got horrified, gave up and drank the water. Natasha and Thor then tended Heimdall's wounds, cleaning the blood on his face and the bruises he got from Maw's attack. Eitri also joined to help while Scott and Tony sat and rested.

Thor noticed Groot behind Eitri and asked him, "My Tree friend! You have arrived, where is the Rabbit?"

"I am Groot? I am Groot."

"I am Thor. I was your friend from another _time_." Thor looked a bit worried, "We fought together, bathed in the blood of Thanos' minions as we slashed our way towards our supposed victory!"

This time Groot was the one who looked horrified.

Then a small feminine voice called from a distance. "Groot! Where are you!?"

"I am Groot." Groot told Thor and looked at where the voice came from.

"Ah, so Rabbit mentioned me but did not come with you?" Thor asked. "Is that the Lady with the antenna?"

"I am Groot." Groot looked back at him again.

"I see, so she is called Mantis. It is good to be friends with you again." Thor nodded in contentment.

Then Groot pulled out an eyeball and gave it to Thor, "I am Groot."

"Rabbit remembered, thank you." Thor took in the eyeball.

Tony and Scott were fascinated by Thor's ability to communicate with the creature who says only three words. The two looked at Natasha for answers but she just shrugged at them and continued to clean Heimdall's wounds. Then Thor put the eyeball under his eye patch without even sanitizing it making three wrinkle in disgust at the same time.

The owner of the voice appeared and walked towards them rather shyly. She smiled and tilted her head a bit as she assessed them.

"Hello. I am Mantis, Rocket asked me to accompany Groot here." She gave a quick nod, and introduced herself then looked at Thor. "You must be Thor, the pirate-angel baby!" She gleefully smiled and then gasped in astonishment as she took in his appearance. And then walked towards him observing his biceps. "It is indeed like fiber."

Tony and Scott snickered together like a couple of children. "Pirate angel baby." Tony repeated what Mantis said. And they continued to laugh at it.

Eitri abruptly stood up and called Thor. "Your Majesty, is he the one we needed?" He referred to Groot. Natasha placed the cloth and the bowls at the side left Heimdall to rest, she then sat next Scott and sighed.

"I'm gonna rest, it's your turn to go help them." Nat told the two beside her and she leaned back at an abandoned piece of Machinery behind her.

Tony and Scott stood up and Mantis approached them, "Hello, I do not know your names yet, I am Mantis." She then extended her hand forward to the two.

"Tony Stark." Tony took her hand and shook it with his iron man glove.

"And I'm Scott Lang. The Ant-man." Mantis shook his hands too and awed then wrinkled her face in fear.

"I can feel you are scared." She recited, "It is normal to be afraid when in a weird place, Scott Lang. But I do not think you should be called an ant. Peter told us that when humans are scared they are called _chickens_."

Tony bursted out laughing while he bent down to catch his breath, Natasha even gave a slight giggle from her nap. Scott glared at both Mantis and Tony. While Thor, Eitri and Groot looked at them very confused.

The sudden outburst of laughs woke Heimdall and he tried to move his fingers, his right arm was still responding but it was too painful to move it because of the singes and burns. Dread appeared on his face, he tried to move his left right arm but it wasn't responding, he could still feel it was there but his fingers weren't following what he wants to do.

The observatory couldn't transport them all and had only one shot left due to it collapsing, so when he transported Loki and the others to Nidavellir, he used the Dark energy flowing from the sword and used it to summon another bifrost for them to Earth, his arm paid the price. But seeing that they _were_ the one in Nidavellir then he assumed Loki and the others are on Earth.

He looked at where the others were and they seemed to be engrossed in their conversation, he noticed Thor looked well and traced his eyes towards the small container the Vanirs gave him to house the Tesseract inside. He then averted his eyes towards space, to where Earth was.

Heimdall jolted and tried to sit up, Thor rushed to him and supported his friend. Thor asked him how he was feeling but he was focused more on staring at space.

Thor knew what that meant and asked him again. "What do you see, Heimdall?"

"The bifrost sent us on opposite locations, we who should have been transported to Earth and your brother with hulk and the Valkyrie here."

"Loki's on Earth!? Don't tell me they're fighting each other right now. " Tony asked from behind them. Eitri left to prepare the forge and told them to follow after, Groot followed him and Mantis went to help them.

"No. Your friends are fighting the Obsidian but they struggle to kill him, your friend Banner refuses for the Hulk to appear because of the dark energy the bifrost used, it had stunned the beast while he kept Banner safe from the power. "

"What of my brother?" Thor asked.

"He lives." Heimdall answered. He blinked and then moved his sight towards where Vanaheim was then worry appeared in his expression. "No."

"What? What has happened? "

"Maw's power passes through the Vanir's borders," Heimdall looked crestfallen, "A prince of Vanaheim had died, a few Vanir soldiers lost, he continues his kill and destruction until he gets the Tesseract's location."

"No." Thor whispered in denial, "What of the others? The Asgardians?"

"Our people are safe, they are far from Maw's range. But the destruction he is causing may end with the Vanir's surrender and our location."

Tony called Thor that Eitri needs them, Natasha was still napping so Scott sat next to Heimdall to look out for him while the others try to restart the forge. Scott wanted to start a conversation but Heimdall was busy looking at space.

Scott followed his gaze and saw the billions of stars the twinkled in space and tried to not panic but appreciate this one time chance to be in space.

 _AN: When I wrote 'No one died…yet.' I was actually referring to the fic as a whole, haha, but yeah it kind of focused on Loki and Sif because of that Cliff-hanger, my bad._

 _Thank you for Arwen347, wenduo and BlackColoredPencils for your reviews._

 _A little note: The mission Sif mentioned would be the missions in Agents of Shield, the one with the lady that stole her boyfriend and then the next mission where she lost her memory. I have trouble remembering those episodes and I was only able to watch it up to the tenth episode of season 4 when I lost interest in the story, it was just too serious for my tastes. Anyway, I won't be writing Sif's background so I'm going to explain it here, - After Sif returned to Asgard from her second mission, still a bit dazed from her memories being erased, she was still having doubts about Odin, so when she entered the City and found that huge statue of Loki she began believing her doubts are real and tried to persuade the Warriors Three, but Loki saw her actions and she was given another mission to Earth. She accepted but postponed her leave in search for the missing Heimdall, she found Heimdall and he told him that her doubts were true but there was no need to rush since there were no blood spilled in Asgard yet, instead Heimdall told her to stay on Earth and look for Odin and help him, and so Sif leaves Asgard, Loki gives the order not to respond to Sif's calls to the guardian of the bifrost -that would be Skurge (is this how his name is spelled?), and then Sif ignores her mission and went to look for Odin. The days passed but there were still gaps in her memories and blames Loki for it making herself believe that the trickster had casted a spell on her.-_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"THE F WORD'S NOT ENOUGH FOR WHAT YOU DID THERE!"

"Are you out of your mind!? Rocket, they could get lost out there! Groot alone is already a handful and you sent him with Mantis!?"

"Well its better than sending Drax here and let him fawn over the pirate angel and his sense of direction sucks!" Rocket finished his share of shouts at his opposing friends, he then pressed a button near the ships command panels, locking the door to the ejected pod from their ship.

"My sense of direction does not suck! I direct my senses to take me to where I am asked to go." Drax added in the background.

 _[AN: I don't know how to write Drax at all, omg *cries*]_

But even after Mantis and Groot were sent away, the ship didn't stop from moving to whatever galaxy Rocket was navigating it to. Quill, whose hands were restrained to Gamora with one of the ship's excess wires, courtesy of Rocket and a bit of persuasion with Drax, tried to break the chain but instead was pulled back by Gamora's attempt of breaking free too.

Rocket didn't had time to worry about them breaking free, Groot and Mantis are already on their way to Thor –allowing them to create that Thanos-killing weapon, the Avengers on Earth must have already know what's going on and must be preparing to fight, now he just needs to keep both Gamora and Nebula away from Thanos to prevent the Soul Stone from getting acquired.

The only problem is, from his current memories, Nebula and his group still parted ways, and chances of Thanos taking her hostage to lure out the Soul stone's location from Gamora are dangerously high.

Now he's debating whether to look for Nebula or get the Reality Stone from the Collector in Knowhere.

Gamora's grip on Rocket's garb took him away from his thoughts and the green woman lifted him up, trapping him between the towering forms of Drax, Peter Quill and her. The ship immediately changed to autopilot once he was removed from the seat. Their interrogating and doubting looks at him were starting to become annoying.

"Oh c'mon guys, I already told you, I travelled from the future… err, past? Thanos won, we lost. Now that a few of us know what his move is, we could win this time." Rocket explained again, iterating some of what he explained already before, "Oh will you all stop looking at me like I'm some crazy person?!"

"But sending Groot and Mantis!? Those two aren't really the smartest among our group you know!"

"Relax, I've already programmed the pod to Nidavellir, they won't have to do anything! Now put me down!" Rocket tried to squirm out of Gamora's grip on him. She let him go and Rocket went back to pilot the ship. "Besiiiiides, it's safer for them there than where we're going." Rocket truly hoped Thor could finish forging the weapon and both Groot and Mantis would definitely be safe with them there.

"Shouldn't we go and help them too?" Quill asked, stepping towards the other pilot seat for the ship. "Where's this _Need-uh-valor_?"

"No, we're not going there, we need to stop Thanos from knowing the Soul Stone's location first." Rocket looked at Gamora, "And Thanos is going to use Nebula to get that location from you."

"How did you know that!? I didn't even spoke a word about the Soul stone!" Gamora shouted back behind him.

Rocket gave her a disappointed look, and then nudging his head to subtly maker her remember that he time travelled. But no, his attempt to make them realize that failed, and Quill had to make a remark on Gamora.

"Maybe you sleep talked it out."

"I do not sleep talk."

"Gamora sometimes do. And once, Quill and I were awake while you slept, you uttered words and Quill would quip up innuendos, some were even disgusting for me-"

"Ooookay, that's enough Drax!"

Rocket just rolled his eyes at them for the sudden subject change and proceeded to maneuver their ship while he switched off the controls to the co-pilot.

"Where are you taking us?" Quill noticed.

"I remember Nebula telling me before we parted, she must be at Xandar. I hope the planet's not decimated yet. Thanos did kinda destroyed it at my time."

"Then do you know the location of the Soul stone?" Gamora asked immediately, worrying about Thanos knowing there were other people besides her who knows the location.

"No, _our_ Nebula refused to give it, but I know where the others are. The Space stone was with the Asgardians –don't know where it is right now but it's probably with Thor. The Reality Stone is with the Collector, Power Stone with the Nova Corps, and the Time and Mind Stone on Earth."

Quill let out a choke of surprise at that, "You mean to say, there are TWO similar stones like the one we dealt with Ronan on Earth!? Besides that, there was another stone with the Collector?"

"Uh-huh, so we need to go to Xandar first and check if Nebula and the Power stone are safe." Rocket then entered the coordinates for Xandar and calculated the clicks to make and jumps to take to get there, meanwhile Gamora was already tweaking with their communicator and sliding her fingers to a screen at the side of the ship.

"No. I trust my sister wouldn't let Thanos take her. We need to go to Tivan first and get the Reality stone."

"Hah, and she got herself taken hostage by the Titan at our time."

Gamora then glared at the raccoon, biting her lip to not shout back.

"Oh, don't worry, we have another guy who's in league with the Kree and probably the Nova corps too. She was the one who forewarned Nebula about Thanos and the soul stone. She's kinda friends with Nebula, I think. And she's pretty powerful too. I just hope she's there at Xandar."

Then Rocket changed the coordinates on the panels to Knowhere.

Gamora looked back at the panels she was tweaking and spoke through the mic. "This is an urgent call, I need to speak with the Nova Corps chief-"

A lot of static echoed from their connection and no voice replied back.

Just more static followed.

* * *

The Valkyrie glared at the unconscious Loki on the ground and then glared at Sif, "I'm not gonna carry that, you did that to him, you should carry him."

"Then drag him."

"Hey, I'm not going to return him to Thor looking like a bruised old piece of sack." Then Valkyrie looked at the others around them, her brows furrowing in an irritated way.

Everyone shook their heads except for Jane, Bruce and T'challa.

Bruce assured them that Loki was not dead but was more worried about the uneven breathing he was making and the bruised neck. Jane pulled out a stretcher from the SHIELD van and asked to help her transfer him to it. Only T'challa volunteered to do it, and Bruce helped a bit too.

"Be careful not to touch his skin. A frost giant's skin can cause freezing upon contact." Valkyrie advised.

T'challa took the end of the Stretcher and both Bruce and Jane on the other, but once they prompted to lift it up, only T'challa managed to lift it up.

"What, in the name of physics and biology, does he eat? He's heavy. Too heavy." Jane gasped out. Bruce then noticed the longer the time the slower the gaps between breaths Loki was taking in. T'challa put his side of the stretcher down gently.

Sam then shouted back at them, "Guys the US forces are just around the corner, we need to hide Loki now."

"No. Not yet." Bruce moved to face Sif, "Can you, maybe, lift the bracelet's power a bit? Didn't you Asgardians have rapid healing abilities? Does it do the same when applied with magic to non Asgardians? Look- the bruises on his body aren't closing and more blood are gushing out from it. Without his healing ability, he will die.

Sif then retorted back, hands to her hips, "Then the better, he'll probably die anyway in the dungeons of Asgard." She hissed, not a drop of concern from her words.

Bruce groaned while Valkyrie just sighed, "Didn't you heard him a while ago? Asgard is gone, it's _destroyed_. There's no dungeon for him left there. Now, just lift it up a bit. I doubt he'll even attempt to go and escape right now with everyone around him."

Sif's eyes widened in disbelief at the doctor's explanation, she looked towards Valkyrie for assurance and she got a nod. "No…" she whispered, "That's… what about the Allfather? Odin?"

"Okay-That's enough." Strange popped in from a portal he made, he then made gestures from his hands and red magic seared around it forming a patterned circle then another on the bracelet. The bracelet broke into pieces and Loki's skin returned back to the pale Aesir appearance he wore but the bruises remained. "We'll finish this inside the Sanctum, I'll repair that bracelet and return it to you, but I need Loki here alive."

Then Strange called another portal below Loki's stretcher, swallowing him alongside Bruce, Jane and T'challa. Strange then jumped into the portal but before that he said to the remaining group, "Meet me back at the sanctum while you're finished reporting to them."

* * *

Okoye groaned inwardly, "This is like guarding two Shuri's at a time." She followed both Shuri and Peter towards the Lab. Wanda and Vision following behind. The two teenagers were talking non-stop about technology in Wakanda, either one of them would even jump to squeal, which would mostly be Peter who would do such a thing.

Once they entered the Lab, Shuri asked Vision to look for a bed where he'd feel comfortable to lay down during the removal of the Mind Stone while she and Peter would go pick out the equipment needed upstairs.

Their retreating forms left Wanda and Vision alone in the Lab.

The silence led Wanda back to the scene Natasha showed them in the feed, where Vision was lying dead on the ground, and her fear of it happening during the operation rose. "Oh, Vis…" She called to him.

"That won't happen. I assure you Wanda." He replied at her and sat on the metal bed in Shuri's Lab. "The stone, this thing on my head, it was pulsing around the sorcerer who was carrying the other stone."

"Was it painful?"

Vision shook his head, "It wasn't. It felt more like they were trying to warn each other."

"About what?"

"It does not say."

"Is it Thanos?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Promise me. That you won't forget me once the stone is removed."

Vision imitated a light laugh, "The stone doesn't hold my memories, Wanda. Banner and Stark designed my algorithm, it is stored within me. And even so, you could recreate it to me."

"It's not the same, memories created with time aren't the same with memories from existing memories. And…" Wanda held Vision's hands with hers, "I was only able to read your conscience once the stone was embodied in that body, what if, once you lose it, you lose your conscience too?"

"You're thinking too deeply about this."

"I'm just worried."

"You worry too much."

Then steps could be heard from the Lab's staircase, it was getting louder and louder, a total of three pairs of feet echoed inside the room.

And before the three entered the Lab, Vision placed a hand behind Wanda's neck and he pulled her to him and gave a peck on her forehead, "Everything's fine."

 _AN: Gah! This is so short and I uploaded a bit late too, I'm still choosing which path I should take this story. I have two versions of how it ends, and how I should connect the previous chapters to it. Also, I've noticed that everyone is present - referring to the OP characters in the movie, Thor, Strange, Stark and now we have Carol Danvers too and the Hulk… the additional support OP characters are the strong ones which are Cap, T'challa, Drax, Val and Sif, plus Antman and the Wasp. They've pretty much already won this in terms of fire power. There's too many powerful heroes I don't know how to make their fights exciting when all they need to do is just pick the most powerful attack they could muster and the enemy's dead, ugh, I even tried to use the mirror dimension in the previous chapters so they could fight Obsidian again, lol._

 _Anyways, thanks for reading and oh my G! I've reached 100 follows and 57 faves, love you guys._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So? Where's the Tesseract or probably now known as the space stone? And Tony Stark and the others with him?" Strange crossed his arms and stood in front of Jane, T'challa and Loki while Bruce went to a room to change into something more decent. After the portal sucked them in, they appeared inside the Sanctum and were already sitting on the couches, while Loki was placed on the longer couch. Jane had to revisit the moments that happened ago and she was definitely sure that this building crumbled and was way beyond repairable, but here they are standing inside of it, unless it was another building, she doesn't really know how the sorcerer's portal works and where they were dropped in. She needed to take a lot of notes after this, she got teleported and its worth spending time to research about it, another type of bifrost maybe, and she got to witness this Strange person heal Loki using green glowing magic.

"Thor took it. I don't know, but they should be with Thor or they are still on Vanaheim. Now-" Loki answered coldly on the couch and then glared at the artifact that hung on Strange's neck. "It is my turn to ask a question, healing spells do not take that quick nor does spells for rebuilding structures. With that period, I take you reversed time. You have the Time stone? "

"You could've started with a thank you? But I'll take what you said a compliment." Strange smirked at him. "Yes, I'm the keeper of the Time Stone, and don't even think about stealing it."

"Uhm." Jane sounded, and Loki snapped then glared at her. "What is wrong with you? Why are you so snappy already, you just gotten healed, aren't you happy about it?"

"What he performed was not the art of healing!" He growled on gritted teeth, "He reversed the time of my wounds, making me feel the pain of my magic forcibly returning to me just after it was stripped away no thanks to Sif, do you have any idea how excruciatingly painful that is? Not to mention he also reversed my other wounds from before this day. The different pains seems to be returning, I cannot focus well right now! It is-" Loki's eyes are twitching from Strange to Jane and to T'challa who was sitting there silently with his body trembling slightly.

"Well any normal person should've collapsed after it because of the pain, but I guess you were able to endure it. So good job." Strange replied and then walked away from his vision only to reappear behind him. "Let me just take a strand of your hair."

"Do not attempt to—argh!" Loki didn't even had enough endurance to stand up and stop strange from whatever he was doing.

Then Strange reappeared beside T'challa while gesturing his arms around, casting a spell on Loki's hair on something, "I hope it's not too stuffy here your Majesty, I did just had it rebuilt."

"It is comfortable, sir." T'challa replied, not looking bothered about the magic and stuff around him.

"My name is Stephen Strange, I'm a neurosurgeon and also a Master of the Mystic Arts, currently the protector of the New York Sanctum and the Eye of Agammoto… etc. etc. like the avengers, well there really isn't an avengers anymore since they broke up, us sorcerers protect the Earth from enemies from other-dimension and well your Reality."

Bruce then appeared in the room wearing a white two-piece clothing that looks like it is used for training. "Broke up? What do you mean? L-like a band?"

"Ah, Doctor Banner, nice to meet you, heard you disappeared for two years, I wish I could shake hands but you see I'm kinda busy with something." Strange answered and focused back on his spell while Jane and Bruce shook hands together while T'challa was silently guarding Loki's movements.

Bruce sat next to Jane which was nearer to Loki's own couch, he then looked at guy, his eyes are slowly turning bloodshot, and he seemed to be trembling a bit and about to collapse. "Are you alright? You don't look okay, but your wounds have healed and so are your clothes. Maybe you should rest?"

"No not yet. I still need him to confirm something for me." Strange said but his eyes didn't trailed off from the spell he was casting.

"Can I ask what you are doing, Dr. Strange?" Jane asked this time.

"He is trying to locate Thor." Loki spoke, but this time he didn't sound angry, just a tad irritated, the painful effects of his past wounds must've been wearing off or he was just too good at enduring the pain.

Strange just nodded at his statement. "It'll take a bit longer though, I mean he isn't on Earth. Oh I got a hit." Then Strange opened his palms up and an Image appeared showing Thor, Stark, Scott Lang, a giant creature, a woman with an antennae, and a wood alien, the last three were unknown to everyone in the Sanctum, they were doing something with a huge mechanism.

Loki held his breath after the image appeared, it seems that Thor was safe and pretty far from what his visions showed him. "That is Nidavellir. The home of the dwarves. The Tesseract is hidden inside that magic pouch Thor carries around his hip." He pointed it out.

"Okay, then do you know the coordinates for Nivadellir?" asked Strange.

"Of course, it is basic knowledge on Asgard to know the coordinates of worlds in the nine realms."

"So-" Strange then gestured his right hand, leaving his left to maintain the image, and called upon another image that showed a set of numbers.

Loki frowned upon seeing the picture and worried over it, "What does those coordinates indicate?"

"The space stone readings, I just received a report from my fellow sorcerers that a powerful energy from the Space Gem was used on that location, if Thor has it then why is there another gem present? Unless Thor used it, but from the image on them, they didn't even bother about the infinity stone he carries."

"But that's the universal coordinates for Earth."

* * *

It was getting harder to breathe. He was able to repair the gauntlet using the time stone, but he wasn't able to prevent the changes that those humans did to the past, and so Time wanted to erase him from his solitude. The green gem flickered on his glove, passively altering everything beyond his direct command, and before he could gain control over it, it faded into existence, and so was he but with the other stones, particularly the Space, Soul and Reality stone, he was able to maintain his self all the while observing how Time repairs itself from the changes made in the universe's history.

Thanos took a step on the planet's soil he landed. He looked at his arms, his feet, they were faded in color even the gauntlet that was still on his hand but one stone was missing, indicating that he was not part of _this_ universe's timeline. He then heard civilization nearby, happy cheers and calls, singing a merry song. He followed the noise and a sad sight greeted him. The town was overcrowded, those blue-skinned people bumping into each other as they danced around, not minding the others they push and stepped on. Little creatures surrounding the adults, looking for a chance to steal from them. The buildings, the structures all loomed over them as if it was going to swallow the people once it crumbles.

Realization hit him, his ambition was prevented. He then looked back at the gauntlet and the existing stones that remained, and then thought _'It was only delayed.'_

He left that ugly town and came up with a plan. He was able to complete his destiny, now he needed to help complete his present self's own destiny and this time completely preventing the opposing persons from ruining it.

"Stark." He whispered the name, he thought of the Earthling as the leader of that opposing group, his ambitions were not as far from his own goal, to save the universe, but Stark's was more on creation, a direct opposite to his own. It could have also been his fault how the remaining group was able to change history, persuading them to do it, his plans. "We shall meet again."

He chose to use the space stone, commanding the gem to take him to the SanctuaryII, and make a deal with his self.

* * *

Gamora yelled at Drax to stop him from attacking, obeying Proxima and Glaive's demand. Proxima held Peter hostage, the blade of her spear slightly caressing the skin on his neck. The fight began before their ship was able to enter Knowhere. The collector's home was tattered in pieces after the brawl, Rocket was missing from the place, Tivan was there near one of his glass cases bruised and bleeding, and both Gamora and Drax couldn't move because of Peter and the outriders that appeared surrounding them.

"Tell us where the location of the Soul Stone is and your boyfriend lives." Said Proxima, the blade slowly sinking into Peter's skin.

Gamora's mouth quivered, hesitating to reveal the stone's location. She bitted her lip to stop herself from trembling, focusing back on Peter.

"Gamora I'm about to die here!" Peter cried nervously. "Gamora!"

"Shut it, Peter! Lives are at stake here! We shouldn't let Thanos get to the stones!"

Proxima rolled her eyes at the squabble and looked at Glaive for approval, she then released Peter and slid her spear under his feet knocking him down to the ground and then stabbed him on the side of his stomach.

Peter screamed in pain, the blood unable to gush out from his wound due to the spear still inside his skin.

"NO!" she shouted, she felt her knees losing strength at the sight but she firmly stood.

He gasped, forcing his self to stop his cries and to move his focus back on Gamora to lessen the pain, "Gamora… Please." Peter scrunched his eyes, stopping his thoughts from thinking about the blade and the pain.

"Relax, _sister._ I purposely did not hit his vital points, If my knowledge of Terran body structure is correct. You should thank me. So?" Proxima waited for her answer but it took too long so she nodded at Glaive and he lifted his own weapon and he was already recoiling it for a direct hit to Peter's body.

"Vormir!..." Gamora gave in, her eyes starting to tear up on looking at Peter's pained expression. "It's in Vormir." She whispered.

Proxima grinned and commanded the Outriders to take Gamora away, "No! Why take me!? I already told you where it is!" She tried to battle the Outriders grip, all the while focusing on Peter's face.

Peter opened his eyes again and saw Gamora getting dragged away. Glaive followed Gamora and told her, "We need to know the exact location." He then walked pass Drax and knocked him with his spear, throwing Drax towards the already damaged collections in glass cases.

"Drax! Peter! Don't you dare kill them, or else you'll never get anything from me!" Her cries fading from a distance.

Peter called her too but he noticed Proxima still there, the spear still impaled on his stomach. "What? You going to torture me?"

"I won't do that to you, she did say not to kill you. But the torture is for Gamora once she won't start being obedient after this." Proxima smiled mischievously, and pulled the blade out quickly, the blood gushed out of his wound like waves, sending stings of pain to Peter. Proxima scrunched at the blood stain on her weapon and decided to wipe the grime on Peter's clothes.

Peter immediately tried to cover the wound with his hand to prevent losing more blood, he tried to look at the wound but couldn't even tell how much blood he had lost since his ravager coat was already drenched in it.

Proxima walked away and once she was outside the ring of outriders surrounding them, nearing their ship and saw Gamora looking back at her. She smirked at her and pounded her spear to the ground making a loud echoing thud, "Kill them."

"NOOOOO!" was all Gamora could shout after their ship hovers and the remaining Outriders infiltrated Tivan's home.

 _AN: okay so I originally thought of bringing Hela back and join forces with Thanos to balance the firepower but then I'll need to think of a way on how Hela would fight beside him cuz the probable scenario with her would be to go steal the power stone to regain her powers and then go ransack a nearby planet and steal their army to go start her conquest so she'll be opposing Thanos, so instead I brought another Thanos so we have two Thanos yey :D Also, the time stone disappeared from the old Thanos, I based that on that cool theory that the Time stone couldn't appear where there's another existing Time stone, there should only be one Time stone in one timeline, may it be past, present or future._

 _Have a nice day!_


End file.
